


Guardians of my Heart Vol. 1 (xReader)

by darkavcngers



Series: Guardians of my Heart [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, XReader, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 43,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkavcngers/pseuds/darkavcngers
Summary: Book 1You're the daughter of Peter Quill and decide to live on earth with the Avengers for a while because you're bored of the galaxy and want to experience something new and different.On earth you have to decide what your heart wants. The mischievous Loki or the charming Peter Parker?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Series: Guardians of my Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090631
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This book is also on wattpad where it has over 80k reads (stand January 2021). Wattpad: @darkavcngers

"Please, dad! You know I'm tired of fighting! It's always the same! I need a break you'll be fine without me!" I practically yell at my dad now. I can't help it. I'm pretty repulsive.

"I told you I don't like the thought of leaving you alone on a planet you've never been to before. If something were to happen to you I would blame myself for that." My dad definitely means what he says but I won't give up that easily. 

"You could come with me. It would be our first vacation together. You never give yourself a break..."

"Y/n, you know I can't do that. We're the Guardians of the Galaxy I promised to keep the galaxy safe. I can't let everything go to shit because I want to go on vacation with my daughter." Of course. He always says that. I look at Gamora who just stands in the corner listening to our conversation. 

"Look, Peter. I think it would be a great opportunity for y/n to learn to live on her own. Maybe we can find someone who'll take care of her. We can always come back and get her if you get to worried."

Dad thinks about it. He's still not completely convinced that this was a good idea. 

"Come on Quill let the little girl have fun for once." Rocket is clearly annoyed. For months me and my dad had been discussing my trip to earth but somehow never agreed on anything. 

"Hey Quill. I've heard of some people from earth. They call themselves the Avengers. Stupid name but what the hell. They might take care of her if we ask them. They're like the protectors of earth. Ha! Only one single tiny planet, can you believe it? We protect the whole god damn galaxy!"

I look at my dad and hope he would agree. I actually don't want to live with strangers but if that's what it takes to make my wish come true I'm be happy to do so. 

Dad turns to me now and looks me in my eyes. I am scared of his answer but I don't show that. 

"You're going to do whatever these people tell you and you're not going to do something stupid. If I hear you try any-"

"Yes! I promise I will do anything they say and I won't do anything stupid. I promise dad!"

He sighs and looks out into the Galaxy. 

"I guess we're heading to earth now."

————————————————————————

I open my eyes. Dad and Gamora are still asleep. I get up to look who gets to fly dads spaceship since he usually doesn't want anyone else to fly it. It turns out to be Rocket. 

"Oh hey little one. Excited for your trip to Terra? Or do you wanna turn around?"

"No, I do not want to turn around." I roll my eyes at him and he chuckles. 

"Good 'cause we're almost there. Go wake up everyone else."

My eyes light up. I can already see the planet far in the distance. I go to wake up Dad and Gamora first. 

"Hey guys, wake up! We're almost there. Get up!"

Gamora nods to say she'll take care of getting my dad out of bed so I go to Drax, Mantis and Groot. 

"Wake up we're almost there!"

I pick up Baby Groot who just yawns and cuddles into my chest. 

"No, don't fall asleep again, Groot!"

I laugh and watch as Drax and Mantis slowly get up and then make my way back to Rocket. Dad and Gamora stand next to him watching as the planet in the distance slowly gets bigger. 

"Have you talked to those Avengers yet?" I ask Rocket. 

"What? No, how am I supposed to do that? But I found out where their facility is. We're just gonna land there and hope for the best."

I look at Rocket. I am afraid they will say no and I'll have to leave again. 

"Hope for the best!? What if they attack us because they think we're attacking them?"  
Dad looks so done with Rockets shit. 

"Oh come on Quill. If that happens we'll beat their asses."

I guess dad accepted the situation. He takes over to fly the spaceship and land it safely. 

"Ok guys, put your seatbelts on."

The planet is very close now. We are going to enter its atmosphere in just a couple seconds. When we do it's hard for dad to keep control over the ship but he somehow manages.  
The closer we get to the ground the more details I can see. Lots of green areas, lakes and rivers and also cities. 

"Ok Quill, just follow the map. It'll lead you to their facility it's not that far away."

We fly closer to a city with lots of skyscrapers. They look different than the skyscrapers I've seen on other planets but I like them. I look on the map that is projected in front of my dad. 

"New York." I read. 

"Ok, I think that's the building we've been looking for." Dad points to one of the highest skyscrapers. It has a big "A" on its side. 

"Peter, we can land there." Gamora says and points to an area at the top of the building that is obviously made to land there. 

"Look at those people there." Five people stand at the edge of the landing area and look at our ship. One of them looks like a big robot. Another one has a shield.

"Ok let's land."

Carefully dad gets the spaceship to land in front of the people. The door of our ship slowly opens. Now I can see the people up close. They don't look very friendly in my opinion. 

"Stand down! Who are you?" The robot says. The voice is deep so i figure it's a man. He holds his hands up. They light up which probably means he is ready to shoot. But he doesn't. 

"I'm Peter Quill. But you might now me by another name."

Everyone seems confused. 

"Starlord."


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone just looks at dad unimpressed. 

"Really guys? Come on. Starlord. Never heard of me?"

"Ok star prince. Who the hell are you and you better tell me now or I'm gonna lose it."

The robots head opens revealing a man around his fifties I guess. 

"We're the Guardians of the Galaxy grandpa. We're not here to fight you we came to ask for a favor."

Rocket isn't very polite. As always. 

"Ok first of all if anyone's a grandpa it's Captain Handsome over there."

The man in the red and blue suit just rolls his eyes and the red haired woman in the black suit chuckles. 

"What kind of favor?" The quiet man in the back speaks for the first time. He doesn't look dangerous at all. 

"I want to stay with you for some time." I say confidently. 

"What? No way we don't even know you!" The guy called Captain Handsome says. 

"Please. I know you don't know me. But I don't know you either. All I know is you can protect me and that would calm my dad down. I just want to live on earth for some time. Please just consider it."

They all look at each other unsure what to do. 

"Ok let's all just introduce ourselves first. I am Tony Stark." The robot guy says.   
"This is Steve." He points at Captain Handsome.   
"Bruce." The quiet guy.   
"Natasha." The woman in the black suit.   
"And Wanda." He finishes pointing at a pretty woman who seems quite young.   
"Your turn."

"Well again. I'm Peter Quill. That's Gamora. Drax. Mantis. Y/n. Rocket. And-"

"I am Groot!"

"Groot." Dad finishes. 

"You're all definitely something else. A talking tree. And a talking raccoon."

"Don't call me a raccoon!!" Rocket is about to blow Tony's head off. 

"Calm down, Rocket." I say. 

"Why should we trust you? You could just be here to spy on us and then attack when you know everything about us." Wanda asks me. She has an accent but I like it. 

"Because I'm also trusting you. My dad trusts you. You could kill me at any time. But we all know you're the good guys and so are we. We protect the galaxy. I can't believe you haven't heard of us. Rocket heard of you."

"Maybe we're just doing a better job than you." Tony says with a cocky smile. 

I roll my eyes at him but decide to keep my mouth shut. 

"I could help you. Tell you stuff about space. Information that might come in handy later on. Or help you create a map of all the planets etc."  
I say sounding desperate by now. 

"Girl, why would you want to stay on earth? Without your family?" Steve asks. 

"Man, I've been asking her that for months. Guess it's just 'cause she's a teenager." Dad winks at me. 

"I want to experience something new and different. Want to know where my dad grew up."

"You're from earth?" Bruce asks like he just woke up. 

"No I'm from Missouri."

"Look please just let me stay with you for a couple months. I swear I'm not going to cause you any trouble or do anything stupid I just want to-"

"We'll take you in."

"What? Really?"

"Do you think I'm joking?" Tony smirks. 

"Wow thank you so much. That was easy." I grin at dad. 

"I hoped you'd say no." Dad glares at Tony but I can tell he isn't really angry. Then he turns to me.   
"I guess we'll have to get all your stuff."

I smile and run back into the spaceship grabbing the bag I already packed. I happily run back outside to the others. 

"When did you pack that? You really want to get away from us as quickly as possible..."

"Come on dad don't be mad you know this is my dream come true.  
Okay I guess it's time to say goodbye."

I hug Drax tightly and Mantis a little softer. "I'll miss you both so much."  
"We will miss you, too!" Mantis antenna hang sadly over her head.   
"Take care of yourself." Drax says. 

Then I hug Gamora. I love her like a mother. It will be hard not to have her advice for some time.   
"I love you. Take care of my dad for me, okay?"  
"Of course I will. I love you, too. Just be careful."  
"I will."

"Goodbye, Groot. You'll be a lot bigger when we see each other the next time." I get on my knees and smile at him.   
"I am Groot."  
"Aw Groot I'll be back in no time you won't even notice I'm not there."  
"I am Groot."  
"Love you too. Bye."

I get up just to get on my knees again to say goodbye to Rocket.   
"Bye, big guy."  
"Bye, little one. You know what to do if someone tries to hurt you."  
"Had the best teacher." I wink at him.   
"I guess you're not really big on hugs?"  
"Maybe I can make an exception just this one time."  
I hug him tightly and pet his head. When I pull away I see his eyes getting watery.   
"Are you going to cry, Rocket?"  
"What? No. Just not used to the strange air on this planet."  
I grin and get up to say goodbye to my dad. Now I am the one who's eyes get watery and I can tell his get, too. 

"I'll miss you so much. Don't make me regret this."  
"I won't, dad. I promise."  
"Too late. I already regret it."  
"Oh shut up." I laugh into his chest while a tear escapes my eye.  
"I love you. Stay safe. Stay away from boys I don't want you insisting on staying here forever because you've found yourself a little boyfriend."  
"Ugh, as if! Come on."  
"Just saying." He pulls away, his hands still resting on my shoulders. His eyes are red and watery.   
"Don't cry dad. Or I'll cry, too." I feel another tear escape my eye and laugh a little. 

"Could you maybe wrap this up a bit we don't wanna stand here forever." Tony says sarcastically. 

"Alright. Goodbye, sweetheart. I love you." Dad gives me a kiss on my forehead and pulls me in for one last hug.   
"Bye, dad. Love you, too."

He then turns to Tony.   
"Take good care of her. Or we won't be so friendly next time." He stares at him threateningly. 

"She's in best hands, star prince."

"Starlord!"

"Yeah, whatever. Bye." Tony shakes hands with dad and we watch everyone get on the spaceship. 

I see Gamora holding Groot in her arms. He is obviously crying. 

Dad starts the ship and looks at me for one last time. Then they all make their way back to space. I watch the ship getting smaller and smaller until it completely vanishes. I wipe a tear from my face when I feel a hand on my shoulder. 

"Come on, kid. Let's show you your room."


	3. Chapter 3

Tony leads me inside the building. Everything looks very modern. Not at all how my father described it back when he was living on earth. I follow Tony dragging my bag with me until we stopp on a long hallway in front of a door. 

"That's your room. It's right next to Peters room."

I look at him confused. "But my dad won't live here."

He chuckles. "Yeah, I know. It's not your dads room. It's Peter Parker's. But he barely uses it. He lives with his aunt in an apartment in Queens."

"Oh. And who lives in the room on my left?"

"No one. I decided to build more rooms than necessary just in case our group grows over time. Turned out the be a brilliant idea.  
Anyways. Want to go inside?"

I look at him and he waits for me to open the door. The room is quite big. There is a huge bed on my right. A closet right next to the door. But it is so big I don't think I have enough clothes to fill it. A nice large desk was placed in front of the window that covers the entire wall across from the door. The view is amazing. On my left side is an empty shelf. On top of it are three empty picture frames which I guess are for pictures I want to put there. Another door next to the window front leads to a bathroom. It includes a shower and a huge bathtub. A nice toilet and sink are on the left as well as, again, a shelf. But this one is filled with towels and bathing stuff. 

"Wow. I've never had so much space just for myself before." I just stand there and let everything sink in. This is were I am gonna live for the next few months. Amazing. 

"Well, I hope you like it, kid. You can unpack all your stuff and I'll make sure you'll get to meet everyone over the weekend. Tomorrow is Saturday so I don't know if maybe some people planned anything. Anyways, I'll definitely make sure you'll spend some time with Peter on Saturday and Sunday because you'll be going to school with him."

"Wait, school? I get to go to school here? That's awesome! But how old is this Peter?"

"He's 16. How old are you?"

"I'm 16, too! Awesome!"

I am happy I have someone around my age. Although I get along with adults pretty great, too. Now that I think about it, I've never even talked to anyone my age before. 

"Okay now unpack, kid."

Tony leaves the room and I throw my bag onto the bed. I start to unpack the few clothes I have and take out a picture of me with the other Guardians, one with me, dad and Gamora and one with me, Rocket and Groot. I decide to put them into the frames on the shelf.   
Then I take out my dagger which wanted to take with me. Just in case. I put it under my pillow and put my empty bag into the closet. Just before I leave to go to the others I look out of the big window once again. The view is amazing and beautiful. The sun already starts to set turning the sky into a beautiful orange color. 

When I get to the living room I see Captain Handsome talk to a guy with a metal arm. I wonder what happened to him. He looks intimidating but somehow I am not afraid. I think he's just been through some stuff. Just like aunt Nebula. 

Steve stops talking when he sees me and the other guy turns around to see what he is staring at. 

"Hi." I say awkwardly. 

"Hey, y/n. This is Bucky."

Bucky smiles at me. "Nice to meet you." I say as I walk closer and sit down on an armchair across from them. 

"So, you're the girl from space." Bucky says. 

"Yeah. That's me."

We just sit there in an awkward silence. I fiddle with my hair and stare out the window but I can feel Buckys eyes on me. Finally Tony comes in with three other people. 

"I see you've already met Bucky. These are Vision, Rhodey and Sam."

"Nice to meet you guys." I smile at them. 

Sam comes and shakes my hand. "Hope he didn't annoy you too much." He says and glances at Bucky. I just laugh nervously and wait for anyone else to say something. But before anyone has the chance a tall blonde man comes in. 

"Ah, Thor. Perfect timing. This is y/n. She's not from earth so you have something in common." Tony says pointing at me. 

"I am Thor, son of Odin. I come from Asgard. Where are you from, child?"

"I don't really have a home. I'm always traveling. My dad is from earth but I don't know where my mom is from. I've never met her."

"Thor. You might want to talk to Loki. He demands some kind of entertainment if we really want to keep him locked up."  
Steve gives him an annoyed look. 

"Wait, who's Loki?" I ask curiously. 

"My brother."

"Well, can I meet him?"

"No, he's dangerous. That's why he's locked up, kid." Tony says. 

"But I'm going to stay here for some time I want to know when there's someone locked up in this building."

Tony sighs. "Fine. Thor, take her with you."

I follow Thor up the stairs and into a dark hallway. Everywhere are some kind of high tech cells. But all of them are empty. Except the one at the end of the hallway. A man with long black hair and green and black clothes sits on the ground staring out of the window. I also notice something on his neck but I don't know what it is. 

"Here, put your hand on that thing." Thor points at some kind of scanning thing. I do and my hand get scanned.   
"What is that?"

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. , grant permission for y/n to access this cell." Thor says. 

"Permission granted." A voice answers. 

"That's Tony's AI. You can now enter this cell. Just make sure to always put your hand onto the glass first."

Thor puts his hand on the glass of the cell and then just walks through it. I don't know how that works but I do the same. I push a little and go right through the glass. It feels weird. 

"I see you've brought company, brother."  
Loki turns his head to face us and I just stare at him. I don't know why but he seems so interesting and mysterious. He looks kind of damaged but he is still beautiful. I can't take my eyes off him. 

Thor clears his throat and I look away. 

"This is y/n. She's from space and will be staying with us for some time. She insisted on meeting you."

"Interesting. So, is she going to be my entertainment, brother?" Loki smirks. 

"Loki..." Thor glares at him angrily. The situation is so awkward. 

"It was nice meeting you, brother of Thor." I could tell I hit a soft spot by calling him Thor's brother and not by his own name. His face turns cold. 

"I'll go back to the others now." I smirk, look at Loki one last time and go back through the glass and to the others, leaving Thor alone with him.


	4. Chapter 4

I walk back into the living room but everyone was already gone except Tony. 

"So, you've met Loki. Got what you wanted?"

"Why do you lock him up? He doesn't seem dangerous." I ask straight forward. 

"That's because he's locked up, kid. He has done some terrible things and if you ask me we shouldn't treat him nearly as good as we do."

"I don't understand. What exactly did he do?"

"He's just dangerous, ok? Now please stop asking questions and go to bed."

I roll my eyes and go to my room. 

————————————————————————

I can't sleep. I look at the clock on my nightstand. 3 am. Ugh. I am not tired at all. Although I know is a bad idea, I take my dagger (just in case) and sneak out of my room. I'm not sure if they'd punish me for still being awake but I'd rather not let anyone see me.   
I'm not sure where I'm going until I find myself in front of the hallway with the cells.   
I can see Loki sitting at a window reading. 

Slowly and as quiet as possible I get nearer. I wonder if he's just ignoring me or if he really doesn't know I'm here. I stop in front of his cell and watch him. He doesn't look up from his book so I figure he really doesn't know I am there. I observe him. How he turns over the pages of the book. How he licks his lips every few minutes. I don't know how long I've already been watching him but I can feel my legs getting tired. Maybe I should just go back. 

"You know you're kind of creepy."

I jump a bit as he speaks up. 

"I thought maybe you'd say something. But you're just staring at me."

Loki slowly closes his book and turns his head to look at me. 

I don't know what to say. He is right. I am creepy. I was just staring at him this whole time. My mouth stands open but I don't get any words out. 

"Can I help you with anything? I mean you must've come here for a reason."

Suddenly I find my voice again. 

"I just couldn't sleep. And I figured you're the person most likely to be awake at 3 am."

"Well you were right. But that doesn't really explain you staring at me for half an hour."

"Umm... I just-" I bite my lower lip not knowing how to explain my creepy behaviour. 

"I mean I know I'm terribly good looking. You can tell me if that's why you were staring."  
He smirks. 

I swallow and smile nervously. "I just think you seem really interesting. I mean not like that... but like no one really tells me anything about you or why you're here." I probably speak way to fast and make stupid gestures with my hands. 

Loki looks at my intrigued. "Why don't come in here. I'll tell you what you want to know."

I feel the dagger in my pocket and decide I can defend myself if necessary. Just like a few hours ago I place my hands on the glass and walk right through it. Loki gestures for me to sit down in front of him and so I do. 

"What was your name again?" He asks not taking his eyes off me. 

"Y/n Quill." My hands start to get sweaty and he can obviously tell I am nervous. 

"Okay, y/n. You want to know why I'm in this cell? To make it short I attacked earth a few years ago, I betrayed Odin and let people into Asgard who tried to destroy it, I faked dying in front of Thor and then disguised myself as my father ruling Asgard while he was under my spell rotting on earth and ending up dying. Thor found out and because of our sister we landed on a planet called Sakaar. Thor and I planned on escaping but I betrayed him again. That didn't go so well this time and I ended up actually saving Asgard. So to be completely honest I don't see why they would still keep me in this cell after I've became a hero."

That's a lot to take in. I look at him with big eyes but he doesn't even look slightly guilty. I don't think he regrets his actions. 

"Why would you betray your own family again and again?"

"I'm adopted." That's all he says. 

"Alright. If you want you can ask me questions, too."

"I don't." He opens his book again and continues reading. I watch him again and he smirks a little. 

"What?" I ask. 

"You're watching me again."

"What else am I supposed to do? You're not talking to me."

He looks up. Right into my eyes. He doesn't look away so I do. I look at the city. My eyes start to get tired so I decide to close them for a few seconds. That turns out to be a shitty idea because I doze off. 

————————————————————————

I wake up to Thor screaming at Loki. 

"I swear to god if you touched her-"

"I did no such thing." Loki says calmly. 

"What's going on?" I ask sleepily. 

"We have been looking for you for hours! We thought you ran off! What are you doing in here?! We told you he's dangerous!"

"Okay calm down, big guy. I can protect myself by the way..."

"Did he hurt you? Did he try to do anything?"  
I see Loki rolling his eyes at Thor. 

"What? No! We just talked and I fell asleep."

"If I find out this was a lie-"

"Why the hell would I lie about this? God. Just calm down nothing happened, okay?"

Thor looks at Loki who just smiles innocently. 

"Alright. Come on. Everyone is worried."

I follow Thor out of the cell and turn around again to smile at Loki. I wave goodbye before I can't see him anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where the hell have you been?!" Tony shouts.   
"I went to wake you up and you were gone! We've been looking for you for two hours!"

"She was with Loki." Thor says. 

"Wait, what were you doing with Loki?" Steve asks surprised. 

"I wasn't doing anything. Oh my god we just talked. And I fell asleep."

"We're glad your still alive." Natasha says giving me a quick smile. 

"He didn't seem that dangerous. Besides I can protect myself. I've fought together with my family many times."

"Not seeming dangerous is what makes some people dangerous! What would I tell your dad?" Tony yells. 

"Calm down. Nothing happened. You don't have to tell my dad anything."

Tony rubs his temples. "Ok, kid. You're fine so let's just forget about this."

I nod and everyone else seems relieved that Tony calmed down. 

"Anyway, get ready. Peter is going to be here in about 20 minutes."

I go to my room and get ready. I put on some black jeans and an oversized grey shirt which I tuck into my jeans and then put my hair into a messy bun. After that I make my way back to the living room/kitchen. 

The only people left are Tony and Natasha. 

"Hey, kid. I made you some toast for breakfast. You must be starving." Tony points at the toast on the counter.   
I didn't even realise how hungry I am before that. I eat the toast in less than two minutes. 

"Sir, Peter Parker is here." A voice says. I know now that it is Tony's AI. 

"Let him in."

The door opens and a boy with brown curly hair and hazel brown eyes comes in. My eyes widen. I didn't expect him to be so good looking. I know I said Loki was beautiful but Peter is too, but in a different way. He isn't mysterious like Loki. He is cute and adorable. Like a puppy. Or baby Groot. 

"Hey Peter. This is y/n." Tony points at me and Peter looks surprised. 

"Hey, I- I'm Peter." He holds out his hand and I shake it. 

"I'm y/n."

We shake hands a little too long. When Peter realises he quickly lets go. 

"So, Peter. I really hope you guys get along because she'll be going to school with you."

"Oh, really? That's cool." Peter looks at Tony then at me and back at Tony. I can tell he is nervous. So am I but I try to hide it as good as possible. 

"We'll leave you guys alone. Get to know each other, kids." Tony says. Natasha winks at me and then they both go leaving me and Peter alone. We stand there in an awkward silence until he finally says something. 

"So you're from, um, space, right?"

"Yeah. My father was born on earth, though."

I look to the ground nervously. 

"Do you maybe want to go to my room?" God that sounds so wrong. 

"Yeah, sure."

We walk to my room and get stopped by Tony on the way. 

"Oh, hey I was about to come to you. Here, I have something for you, y/n."  
He pulls out a small box and gives it to me. 

"What's this?"

"A phone. You'll need it. Peter will show you how it works."

"Thank you, Tony." I smile at him and then continue going to my room. 

"Wait, your room is next to mine?" Peter asks. 

"Oh, yeah right. Tony mentioned that." I totally forgot about that. 

We go into my room and sit on my bed. 

"So. How does that thing work?"

Peter explains everything. He also gives me his number in case I want to text him. 

"Thanks, Peter."

"You're welcome."

Now it's quiet again. 

"Umm, should I put on some music?" I ask. 

"Yeah, sure."

I put on 'Come and get your love' which is one of my dads favourite songs. We'd always sing to the songs on his mixtape. I decide to download all of them to be reminded of him. 

"I like the music." Peter says sounding honest. 

"Yeah, me too. My dad and I always listen to these songs."

I sing along to the songs quietly and Peter just listens. He sings during the chorus, though.   
After a while he gets up and looks at the pictures on my shelf. 

"Is that your family?"

"Yeah. That's my father. That's Gamora. She's like a mother to me. Drax. Mantis. Rocket and Groot." I show him everyone on the pictures. 

"Rocket is a raccoon? And Groot is a... tree?" He laughs a little. 

"Yeah, but don't let Rocket hear you call him that. He hates it." I chuckle. 

"Let's go eat dinner. I'm hungry."

"Yeah, me too."

We go to the kitchen where Wanda is cooking something. 

"I was just about to come and get you guys. Dinner's almost ready."

We sit down at the counter and watch her cooking. 

"Hey, where is everyone?" Peter asks. 

"Oh, something came up. I wanted to stay here."

We eat dinner together and make some smalltalk. I wish Tony was here. It seems like he always knows what to say to make a situation feel less awkward. After we finish I get up to go to my room but Peter grabs my wrist to stop me. 

"Do you want to, um, maybe watch a movie?" He looks a little nervous. 

"Yeah, sure." I say and smile. 

"Great! Let's go to the movie room."

I follow him down some stairs and into a big cozy room. 

"Have you ever watched Star Wars?"

I shake my head no. 

"It's my favourite movie! Let's watch it!" He seems so happy that we are going to watch this it makes me laugh a little. 

Peter gets us something called popcorn and we sit on the couch. The popcorn is delicious. We watch the movie and it is actually pretty good. After the movie I tell him how different it is from the actual life in the galaxy and he listens interested. 

"Let's go to bed." I say yawning. 

Peter agrees and yawns too. We go to our rooms and say goodnight to each other. I get into bed and immediately fall asleep thinking about Peter.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up from a nightmare. I feel tears running down my face but quickly wipe them away although no one can see them anyway.   
The clock on my nightstand reads 2 am. Great. 

I try to go back to sleep but I am wide awake. Maybe Peter is still awake? I get up, walk out of my room and stop in front of Peters door. He's probably asleep and I don't want to wake him. I turn around to go back to my room but then Loki crosses my mind. He's definitely still awake.   
Although it is a stupid idea I sneak to the hallway with the cells again. I can see him lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. 

This time I don't bother sneaking up on him. I just get into his cell and stop in front of him. 

He doesn't look at me. 

"I thought you'd know better than to come back here."

"I can't sleep."

Now he looks at me. His pretty green-blue eyes meeting mine. 

"You know I could kill you."

"I'm not scared of you."

He gets up and gets very close to me. Our faces are only inches apart but I don't flinch. I keep looking into his eyes.   
Then he backs away. 

"Interesting." Loki whispers and lies back onto his bed. I hesitate but then I lie down next to him. 

I turn my head towards him and notice the thing on his neck again. 

"What's that?" My fingers touch it carefully. 

"In case I try to do something stupid. Someone just has to push a button and it will shock me."

My eyes examine the shock thing. It looks so harmless. Then I look at his face. Loki is so beautiful. I look at his jawline. His skin. His hair. His eyes. My breathing got heavier so I turn away and look at the ceiling. 

"Do I make you nervous?" He asks. 

"A little." I answer truthfully. 

We lie next to each other in silence until I start to get tired. 

"I should go back. I don't want everyone to freak out again."

He nods and I leave. Quickly I get back into my room and into my bed to get at least a couple hours of sleep. 

————————————————————————

I feel someone shaking me. Immediately I reach for my dagger under my pillow hold it to their throat push them over and tackle them to the ground. 

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Oh my god, Peter!" I realise who it is and get off him putting my dagger back under my pillow. 

"I am so sorry." I hold out my hand to help him get up. He takes it and rubs his throat. 

"Why would you do that? I was just shaking you awake. Not trying to kill you."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just... No one's ever woken me up like that before. I thought someone was attacking me." I am so embarrassed by my actions and just stare at the ground. 

"It's alright. Well, I just wanted to get you for breakfast." He smiles and makes me feel better about the situation immediately. 

"Thanks. I'll just get ready and then I'll be there."

Peter nods and leaves the room. In less than ten minutes I am ready and go to the kitchen. Peter is there waiting for me. 

"Oh we're not going to eat here." He says. I give him a confused look and watch him holding the door open for me. 

A man called Happy drives us wherever Peter plans on having breakfast. We get out of the car and stand in front of some building. 

"Peter, where are we?"

"My home. My aunt told me to invite you."

I'm confused. Why would he tell her about me? And when? We both went to sleep yesterday. Maybe he texted her. I drop the thought and just accept my fate. 

We go into the building and climb up some stairs. Peter opens the door to an apartment and waits for me to go in. 

"Hey May! I'm home!"

"Good Morning, Peter! Did you bring your new friend?" A female voice calls from another room. Then a pretty woman walks towards us. I can tell she isn't that young anymore but she is still beautiful. 

"You must be y/n. I'm May. Peters aunt." I shake her hand. 

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." I smile at her. She seems very nice. We walk into the dining room and sit down at an already set table.   
We begin to eat the fresh bread rolls May tells me she bought this morning. They are delicious. 

"So, y/n. Peter told me you're living with your uncle Tony Stark for a while." I look at Peter and he signals for me to just go along with it. And so I do. 

"Um, yeah. I'm gonna stay here for a couple months."

"That's nice. Where are you from exactly?"

"Missouri." It was the only place I know on earth since that's where my father is from. 

"And will you also go to school here? Or are you just going to help Tony with his work?"

"I'll be going to school."

"Yeah, she'll be going to school with me actually. That's why Mr. Stark wanted me to spend some time with her this weekend. So we can get to know each other." A smile spreads across my lips at the thought of spending more time with Peter. 

We finish eating breakfast and talk about some random topics. 

"Thank you for breakfast, May. It was delicious."

"Anytime, dear. Maybe Peter will have you over more often." I smile. Hopefully. 

Peter and I help May with the dishes and then go to his room. It isn't as big as our rooms at the avengers tower but it has a nice vibe to it. I look at all the things he owns. Some I recognise from what we have in space and some that are completely new to me. 

His closet is open and I stare at the clothes he had. They were pretty similar to the clothes I know except for one red and blue suit. 

"What is that?" I take the suit out of the closet and laugh. Why and when would he wear something like that?

"My suit." He says seriously. 

I give him a questioning look. 

"I'm Spiderman. I have powers. Like, I can climb walls and I have spidey sense and I am super strong."

"What? Why did no one tell me? So you're an Avenger, too?" I ask surprised. 

"Well, yeah why would I have my own room at the Avengers tower if I wasn't one of them?" He laughs. 

"I don't know. I have a room there, too and I'm not an Avenger."

I give him a soft smile. 

"And everyone knows you're Spiderman?"

"No. Only the Avengers, my aunt and my best friend Ned. I don't want people to find out."

I sit down on his bed next to him. Somehow it feels as if we know each other for years. I feel comfortable around Peter. 

"So, tomorrow is your first day of school. Are you nervous?" He stares at me with his puppy eyes. 

"Yeah. A little. But knowing you'll be there too calms me down."

Peter smiles and his cheeks blush a little.

We talk a lot about the most random things. He asks me stuff about space and I ask him about earth. It is easy talking to him. Whenever I talk to Loki I get short answers and he barely asks me anything.   
Peter and I spend time together until it was already dark. 

"I think I should go back to Avengers tower. Thanks for today, Peter. I had a lot of fun."

"I'll bring you back. I have to go out as Spiderman anyways. I can swing you there." He smirks. 

"Okay. But if you let me fall I will kill you."

Peter changes into his suit and we leave the building through his window. 

"Ok, just hold on tight. I won't let you fall. I promise."

I get onto his back. It is weird being so close to him. He holds onto my legs with one arm and uses the other one to shoot his webs.   
It is amazing. It feels like flying.   
Although I trust him not to drop me I hold on so tight that I am sure it hurts him. But he doesn't complain. 

We land on the landing platform where I first met the Avengers. Peter puts me down carefully and makes sure I am alright. 

"Thanks, Peter. That was amazing!"

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow." He says and just jumps off the building. I watch him swing away and go inside. 

Steve and Bucky are watching a movie and Wanda reads a book. 

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, y/n. You've been gone the whole day. Where you with Peter this whole time?" Steve asks. 

"Yeah, why? Tony said we should get to know each other over the weekend. So we did."

"I hope that's all you two did." Bucky says sounding a little angry. 

"Oh my god. What are you? My dad?" I snap and walk into my room without saying goodnight.   
Maybe I can go see Loki. No. I need to sleep and I don't think he enjoys my company that much.   
Even when I wake up from a nightmare at 2.30 am I decide to stay in bed. I think about Loki though and it takes a lot of self control to not go and see him tonight.   
After being awake for half an hour I doze off again, getting some sleep before my first day at school.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter wakes me up again. But this time I don't attack him. 

"Good morning."

"Peter? What are you doing here? I thought you went home last night?"

"Yeah, but I didn't want you to get lost on your way to school. So I decided to pick you up. Get ready."

Suddenly all the tiredness is gone and replaced with excitement. I shoot up and smile at him. 

"Give me ten minutes."

"Alright. I'll be in the kitchen making us some breakfast."

"Thanks, Peter."

He leaves and I get ready. I don't have any nice shirts left so I put on some jeans and leave my pyjama shirt on. I go to the kitchen where Peter is making breakfast. 

"Hey. Umm... this might sound weird but do you have a shirt I can wear? I didn't pack enough."

"Uhh yeah sure. Wait I'll get you one."

He comes back with a shirt that said "The physics is theoretical but the fun is real". 

"You like physics?" I ask turning around to put on the shirt. I don't really care if he sees me in my bra. It's not like I'm naked. 

"Y- Yeah." I turn back around. Peter is staring at the wall. I guess I made him uncomfortable. 

"You can turn around, Peter." His face is blushing and I laugh. We start eating the breakfast he made. 

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable." 

"No it's fine. I just wasn't expecting you to... you know... change in front of me." He blushes again. 

"Yeah, maybe next time I should warn you before I do that." I laugh a little feeling bad for making him so nervous. But he makes me nervous too. I am just better at hiding it. 

"We should leave now. School starts in less than an hour."

We are about to head out when I hear someone shouting my name. It's Tony. 

"Wait! Here I got you this backpack. All the supplies you'll need are in there. Do you have your phone?"

"Thanks. No why would I need my phone?"

"Are you kidding me? In case of emergency! I'll need to be able to reach you and I want you to be able to reach me. Go get your phone."

"Ugh, alright. I'll get it."

I go to my room and take my phone from my nightstand. But Tony's words still echo in my head. In case of emergency!  
I decide to take my dagger with me. Gamora gave it to me for my 13th birthday. It's one that can transform itself into a sword if you press a button. I'll probably won't need it but better having it and not needing it than needing it and not having it. 

I get back to the others and Peter and I leave for school. We take the train to get there and he explains to me how school works and what I must do or what I mustn't do. It's a lot to remember but I'll manage. 

Then we reach the school. Now I'm nervous. What if I totally mess up?

"You okay, y/n?" Peter puts his hand on my shoulder and my heart starts pounding at his touch. What the hell? I've known him for like two days why am I acting like this?

"Yeah. Just a little bit nervous. Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Come on. Don't back out now. I'll be there with you the whole time. Mr. Stark made sure we have the same classes and he even got you the locker right next to me. I'll always be there if you need me."

His hand is still resting on my shoulders. I look into his warm hazel eyes and relax. He's right. There's no need for me to back out now. That's not how my family raised me. 

"Yeah you're right. Ok let's go." I start walking towards the entrance with Peter by my side. He shows me the way to the principals office to get my timetable and the code for my locker. Then he shows me where the locker is. 

"See? Nothing to worry about." He says as he shows me how to open my locker. I put the stuff I don't need into it and follow Peter to first period. 

The day isn't really exciting. I sit in class next to Peter and have to introduce myself a lot which means I have to lie to everyone about my family and where I am from. 

I often don't understand what they are talking about because, although the Guardians taught me some of the stuff, I've never heard of most things. It happens twice that the teacher asks me easy questions I don't know the answer to. But Peter whispers the answer to me which I am really thankful for. 

The only subject I am better at than anyone else is Astronomy. I can answer every question perfectly. But then again I also get into an argument with the teacher.

He teaches stuff that I know for a fact is wrong and we argue for like ten minutes before Peter tells me to just give in otherwise I'd get detention. 

Although I don't know what detention is it doesn't sound good. Is it a disease? Or a kind of torture method? I'd rather not find out. 

I also get to see how Peter makes his webs. I am confused because he said he doesn't want people finding out and yet he makes the webs in the middle of class where everyone can see it. 

Then it is finally lunch break. We get some nasty looking food and sit at a table with Peters friends Ned and MJ. They seem nice. 

"How was your first day here?" Ned asks. 

"Pretty good. Everything's new and interesting."

"Is she okay?" MJ asks Peter and I just give her a confused look. Why wouldn't you be interested in all the amazing stuff you get to learn?

We make some smalltalk and I get to know Ned and MJ a little bit better. Well mostly Ned because MJ rarely talks and when she says something it is just a sarcastic comment. 

Then we have PE. Physical Education. That's something I am used to. I train basically everyday together with Gamora. I pair up with MJ. 

Peter and I want to see who could do more sit ups in one minute. I did 71 and Peter did 73. He is impressed since he knows he has the advantage of being Spiderman but I am just a normal person. Although my daily training is obviously helpful.   
Ned does 27 and MJ barely tries. She does 3. 

After school Peter and I say goodbye to the others and walk through the city for hours talking about the most random things. Then he gets us sandwiches from a shop called Delmar's. 

"That's really good." I say while we eat the sandwiches. 

"I know right? Hey do you wanna go to a rooftop and watch the sunset?"

"Yeah, sure." I smile at him. 

He puts on his webshooters and his mask and I get onto his back. Peter lands on a tall building and we sit at the edge watching the sun go down. If it was a date it would've been romantic as fuck. But it's not. 

I take some pictures of the sunset with my phone. Its beautiful and I want to have something to show the other Guardians when I'll see them again. And of course to remember everything. Peter also shows me what a selfie is and we take some together. I'll have to take pictures with all of the avengers before I leave again. 

When the sun is gone and the stars start to shine we decide it's time to go. Just like last night he drops me off at the avengers tower. 

"Thanks, Peter. I don't know what I would do without you." I laugh.

"You're welcome." He smiles. 

We stand there in silence for some seconds until he gets closer to me. Is he about to kiss me? It's way to early for that. And I think he knows that, too. 

My heart is beating so fast I am sure he can hear it. But I calm down when he goes for a hug. I am relieved but also disappointed. Was I hoping for a kiss? No. Maybe?

"Goodnight. See you tomorrow. I'll pick you up again ok?" He stares right into my eyes and for a moment I don't know what to say. 

"Y/n?"

"Uh.. Yeah! See you tomorrow. Goodnight Peter!"

We smile at each other and then he jumps off the building. I watch him swing into the distance and get inside. Natasha is sitting on the couch and stares at me. 

"I honestly thought he would kiss you for a second."

"What?" My voice goes up a little and I try to cover it with a laugh. 

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone. Well maybe." She smirks. 

"Umm thanks? I guess."

"How was your first day of school?"

"Pretty good. I learned a lot of new stuff and could actually answer all questions in Astronomy. It's basically the only subject I know anything about. Well except for PE. That's also something I'm good at."

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun. I hope it'll stay that way I know kids get bored easily."

"Trust me I won't. I want to learn as much as possible before I have to leave again."

"Yeah you say that now. I'll ask again in two months." 

"We'll see. Goodnight Natasha."

"Night!"

I go to my room and take a shower before I get into bed. But I am not tired at all. My thoughts probably won't stop for a long time so maybe I should go pay Loki a visit. 

And that's exactly what I do.


	8. Chapter 8

I go to his cell. Careful not to be seen. It isn't very late yet and people could still be awake. Luckily no one sees me. 

I get into his cell. He is staring out of the window. 

"Look who decided to show up. I thought you would finally leave me alone after you didn't come yesterday." That hurts. 

"I can go if you want. Just tell me and I won't disturb you for the rest of the time that I am here." I wait for an answer but he doesn't say anything. 

"Well I guess no answer is also an answer. Goodbye Loki." I turn around and am about to leave before he stops me. 

"Wait." I stop and look at him. Loki turns around to face me. 

"I actually quite... enjoy your company." It seems like he finds it hard to admit.

I don't know what to say. I honestly didn't expect him to stop me from leaving. But I am glad he did because I also enjoy his company. Although we barely talk. 

"Why?" That is all I could get out. It is barely a whisper. 

He seems to think if and how he should answer my question. 

"Because you don't force me to talk. And you don't judge me for what I did. You're different."

He looks out of the window again. I'm pretty sure it isn't easy for him to admit that. 

"If you want we can just sit together. We don't have to talk. Because I also enjoy your company."

I know he is trying to hide a smile. He nods and lies down onto his bed. I lie down next to him still making sure to keep our bodies from touching. And that's all we do that night. Lying next to each other until I feel so tired that I have to go back to my room before I fall asleep. 

————————————————————————

Again Peter wakes me up. We go to school and I get to experience how cruel people can be. We are standing at our lockers before class and talk a bit. Until we get disturbed. 

"'Sup, Penis Parker." Some guy says and pushes Peter against his locker before he starts to leave again. 

"Hey!" I yell still shocked from what just happened. 

The guy turns around and looks at me. He eyes my body. It's making me uncomfortable. 

"I don't think we've met yet. I am Flash." He holds out his hand but I don't take it. His eyes transform from flirty to angry. Flash looks at me and then at Peter. 

"Got yourself a little girlfriend? How much do you pay her to keep up with you?"

I glare at Flash and look at Peter trying to figure out if he wants me to kill him right here and now. But he just stares into my eyes and shakes his head a little. I know what he wants to say. Please don't make things worse. So I decide to just let it go. 

"Come on Peter. Let's head to class." I grab his arm and we leave Flash standing in the hallway. I can tell how relieved Peter is that I didn't attack Flash. Verbally or physically. 

He doesn't mention Flash for the rest of the day and I figure it would be better to just leave it. But I am still shocked at how mean he was. Personally I feel like it would've been better if Flash had tried to kill Peter. Not because I want him to be dead but because I know Peter would've won easily. 

But what can you do against words? Especially if you're not very good with them? I don't think we could make Flash stop just by talking to him. So the easiest way is to just ignore him like Peter did all those years. Or just kill him. I still haven't decided yet. 

————————————————————————

A couple weeks go by and I kinda get into a routine. Peter would wake me up in the morning. Then we'd go to school and after that usually spend time together. Then he'd drop me off at the Avengers tower and I pretend to go to bed. In reality I am spending some time with Loki. I usually stay up until around 2 am. It costs me a lot of sleep but I don't regret it. 

Sometimes I'd train with Natasha just like I did with Gamora. 

I really miss my family. It's hard to not be able to contact them. Tony could. But he insists to only do it in case of emergency or when I decide I want to go back. But I don't. At least not just yet. 

(2 months since arrival)

It's late and everyone is about to go to sleep. But not me. I wait until the hallway is clear and then go to visit Loki. 

We actually talk a lot now. He tells me about his problems and I listen. And although I know it's wrong, I developed a little crush on him. I know I also have feelings for Peter which confuses me even more. But I can't think about that now. I am just happy to see Loki. 

I get into his cell and we smile at each other. 

I tell him about my day and he tells me about his. Mine was a lot more exciting of course. 

I watch his lips move while he talks. God he is beautiful. 

"... and Thor just wouldn't leave. I mean come on we talked for two hours already can I at least have some time for myself?"

He makes me laugh. Loki always complains about everything. He hates having to spend time with other people. Except me. 

"Sounds like something Thor would do." I chuckle. 

He stares at me. He just lays there and looks into my eyes. I wait for him to say anything but he just keeps staring. 

"What?" I laugh. "Do I have something in my face?"

"No. It's just..."

"What?"

His hand touches my face softly brushing some hair out of it. 

I freeze at his touch and my heart starts beating faster. He can definitely hear it. 

"What?" I ask again. My voice is barely more than a whisper. 

"You're just so beautiful." 

Did I hear right? His voice is so quiet for a moment I think he doesn't say anything at all. Did he really just call me beautiful?

His hand is still on my face and our faces are just inches apart. I can feel his breath on my lips. 

The space between us grows smaller. Very very slow. We're still staring into each other's eyes. I hold me breath when the space between us is almost closed. I can't take it any longer. 

I crash my lips into his and notice how shocked he is for a second. Then he returns the kiss deep and passionately. 

His tongue begs for entrance and I let him in. His taste floods my mouth. My hands dig into his long black hair while his rest on my hips. 

We break apart after some minutes and gasp for breath. Wow. That was intense. It was my first kiss and it was nothing like I imagined. 

"That was..."

"Incredible." He finishes my sentence and kisses me again. 

I don't know how long we make out but I can tell I definitely need some rest. I still have school tomorrow. 

"Um... I'll better go now." I say. 

"When will you be back?"

"Tonight of course."

I get up but he pulls me back for one more kiss. 

I leave and get into bed still not realising what just happened. I touch my lips and smile. Then I drive off into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter wakes me up again. Just like every other day. It's kinda weird how he gets up extra early every day just to do this. But it's cute.

We go to school and get to our lockers. 

"Hey y/n! Still hanging out with Penis Parker?"

Flash. I turn around to face him and he smirks. 

"Shut up."

"Make me." He grins dirty. I roll my eyes at him and turn back to my locker. 

"Trust me I will shut him up if he doesn't stop." I whisper to Peter and he gives me a worried look. I know he doesn't want me to do anything but Flash keeps on bullying him and I can't stand it anymore. 

"Come on let's just go to class." Peter says and pulls me to first period. 

"Peter we still need to sort that thing out from the other day!" Flash shouts. 

"What is he talking about?" I ask Peter. 

"Uh... I don't know. Probably nothing." Peter is definitely lying. I'll just have to figure that out myself. 

School is over pretty quickly but when I wait for Peter to meet me outside he doesn't show up. I text him but no answer. Something is definitely wrong. Or maybe he just has to do something as Spiderman. 

I figure it's probably nothing and am about to go when I hear someone yelling. I follow the sound to an alley near the school. 

I'm shocked when I see what's happening. 

Flash. And Peter. Fighting. 

I can tell Peter isn't trying to fight back. He could've easily knock Flash out. But he's just lying on the ground taking the punches and kicks of Flash.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Leave him alone!" I shout at Flash. 

"Teaching him a lesson!" Flash yells and keeps on kicking Peter. 

I can't take this any longer. I know Peter doesn't want me to do anything. But I have to. 

I throw my backpack on the ground and pull my dagger out of my jacket. I transform it into a big sword and pull Flash away from Peter. 

He's definitely surprised by my strength. I push him against the wall and hold the sword to his throat. 

"Leave him the fuck alone Flash! I am so done of you constantly bullying him! What has he ever done to you?" I scream into his face. He looks terrified but then just grins. 

"You know... it's kinda hot. You pushing me against this wall." He smirks. 

"Shut the fuck up."

"Again. Make me." 

I'm about to explode of anger. I press my sword harder against his throat until I see some blood. Good. 

"I swear I will cut your fucking head off! That'll definitely make you shut up you asshole!"

I can see he's in pain. 

"Y/n! That's enough you're going to kill him!"   
Peter yells from behind me. He gets back up now. His nose is bleeding and he has a black eye. 

"I don't care! I can't keep letting him treat you like shit Peter! I can't stand seeing you getting bullied and I definitely can't stand seeing you getting beat up from this son of a bitch!"

He touches my arm and pulls me away slowly. I take my sword away from Flash's throat and transform it back into a dagger. Flash is bleeding and gasping for air. 

"You're a crazy bitch! What the fuck?!" Flash yells. 

"Hey, watch it!" Peter says stepping in front of me. Not to protect me but to keep me from killing Flash. 

"Leave." I don't have to say it twice. Flash is basically running away. 

"What the hell y/n! I didn't ask for your help! What if he tells anyone?" Peter now yells at me. 

"I'm sorry I-"

"No. You know what. Just forget it. I think it might be better if we don't see each other for a while."

He grabs his backpack and starts to walk away but I grab his arm. 

"I'm sorry okay? I know you didn't want me to do anything about Flash. I knew from the first time I saw him bullying you. But Peter, I don't care anymore. This wasn't just him calling you mean things. Or him pushing you against a locker. This was him beating you up Peter! Your body is probably covered in bruises. Your nose is bleeding and you have a black eye! And I don't care that you didn't want me to stop him. Because I'd rather have you hating me and being okay than you liking me and being in a fucking hospital!"

Without a word he grabs my face and kisses me. Of course I kiss him back. My hands grab his hair. I don't want him to stop. And to be honest I don't think about Loki in that moment. I can only feel my heart pounding really fast and enjoy his lips on mine. 

After a while he pulls away. His hands are still cupping my face and he rests his forehead on mine. His eyes are still closed and we're both breathing heavily. 

"I have been wanting to do this for so long." He whispers. 

"Then why didn't you do it earlier?"

"I don't know. I didn't know if it would ruin our friendship." He opens his eyes and stares at me. 

"Did it ruin anything?" He asks nervously. 

I smile. "Definitely not."

At least not between me and Peter. Now I have to figure out what to do with Loki. I know I probably seem like a slut. Just last night I was kissing Loki and now I kissed Peter. 

"Well in that case... would you maybe wanna go out with me? On, like, a date?" Peter asks still staring into my eyes. 

"I would love to."

"Awesome." He whispers and kisses me again. 

Peter walks me back to the avengers tower and we say goodbye. I normally hang out with Peter after school but today he has already promised Ned to do something with him. 

I'm glad about that though. Now I have at least some time to think about my feelings. For Peter and for Loki. 

I lock myself into my room and listen to my favourite song from dads mix tape called ‚The Chain'. 

I know I love spending time with Loki. But I also know that we could never have a real relationship. He's locked in a cell and I always have to sneak around to see him. And he's way older than me. I don't think my dad would let him live if he knew what happened between us. As much as I want Loki it isn't as much as I want Peter. I feel comfortable around him. We can talk for hours and we can go on real dates. Do actual stuff people do when they're in love. 

After about four hours of overthinking my decision I'm done. 

I'm going to tell Loki tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm nervous. I hate this so much. Why did I get myself into this situation. I should've just left Loki alone when I still could. Now we developed a friendship and feelings for each other and I'm about to ruin everything. 

I take a deep breath before I walk out of my room and towards Loki's cell. My hands are sweaty and I am so nervous I think I might throw up. 

Then I reach his cell. I stop. I don't want to go in there. But he already noticed me. Of course. He has been waiting for me to come. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks when he sees me hesitating to enter his cell. 

I try to calm myself down and walk into his cell. And there we are. Standing in front of each other. No one saying a word. 

"What happened?" Loki breaks the silence and goes to wrap me in his arms but I take a step back. I cannot give him mixed signals. That would be just cruel. 

"I'm sorry." I whisper and feel tears form in my eyes. Shit I don't want to cry in front of him. 

"Y/n? Talk to me. What are you sorry for? Is this about yesterday?" He reaches out to put his hand on my shoulder but again I won't let him. 

"Talk to me!" His voice gets louder making me jump. 

"I- god this is harder than expected..." I bite my lip nervously and stare at the ground. 

"Look. Loki. I really like you but I also developed feelings for someone else and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but somehow I didn't want to admit my feelings for him and I was selfish for being with you and him at the same time. Well ok technically I was in no relationship with any of you but I think you get what I mean..." It's so hard to tell him that. Seeing the hurt in his eyes. 

"And I am assuming you came here to tell me you chose him over me. Just one day after we kissed?" I can tell I broke his heart. I see it in his eyes and I hear it in his voice. 

I look down at the ground and nod slowly. 

"Why didn't you choose me if I may ask?"

"I just don't really see us having a future together. I mean... you're in this cell and no one must know about us and if we're both honest we knew this wouldn't work."

"I am not going to stay in this cell forever, you know."

"I'm sorry. I should probably go now..."

And then I leave. Leaving him there. I almost run away from him. I hear furniture crash but I don't look back. I can't see him like that. 

As soon as I get back to my room I throw myself onto my bed and start crying. I just hope Peter won't disappoint me and make me regret my decision. 

————————————————————————

Tonight is the date with Peter. It's been three days since I told Loki. I haven't seen him since. 

"Woah, y/n are you going out tonight?" Natasha asks when she sees me coming into the living room wearing my outfit for tonight (just imagine an outfit you'd want to wear to a date). MJ helped me pick it out although she told me she didn't really care about it. 

"Yeah, I am." I blush. 

"And who, if I might ask, has the honour to take you on a date, lady y/n?" Thor says. He's sitting on the couch eating something called Pop Tarts. I've never tried it before. 

"Uhh... Peter." I say shyly. 

Everyone gives me a surprised look. 

"Wait. Peter as in Peter Parker? The spider boy?" Bucky asks. 

"Spiderman. And yeah Peter Parker." I answer. 

"Well, I have to say I am quite proud of Underoos for getting a girl." Tony smirks. 

"Oh god..." Bucky whispers to himself and Steve just chuckles. 

"What?" I ask confused. 

"Well, you see..." Steve starts. 

"Steve, don't you dare tell her!" Bucky exclaims. 

"Tell me what?" I'm worried what Peter might've done. 

"He easily fought Bucky some time ago. He's still embarrassed because Peter is so much younger than him." Steve answers anyway. 

"I hate you." Bucky gives Steve an annoyed look. 

"Well, I guess Peter is just stronger than him. I bet he could even take on Captain Handsome himself." I laugh. 

"Please stop with that nickname. Tony has a bad influence on you." Steve says. 

"What? Nickname? I thought that's your superhero name?"

Everyone bursts out laughing. Even Natasha can't hold herself. 

"It's not?" I ask surprised. 

"My superhero name is Captain America. Tony just came up with the nickname Captain Handsome."

"Ohhhhh. Well in that case I am terribly sorry but I like Captain Handsome better. Not gonna stop calling you that." I grin. 

Steve rolls his eyes at me but I can tell he doesn't really mind.

"Ok guys, what do you think? Do I look alright? I've never been on a date before I don't know what people wear." I'm so nervous. 

"Don't worry you look perfect for your date." Wanda says and everyone nods in agreement.

"Wait, didn't your dad say something about staying away from boys before he left?" Steve asks. 

"Yeah, well he's not here sooo..." I grin. 

"Sir, Peter Parker is here." Tony's AI says. 

"Let him in."

A couple seconds later Peter walks into the room and stops in front of me. He smiles when he sees me. 

"Wow. You look beautiful. Here these are for you." He says shyly as he hands me some roses and we both blush. 

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." I joke. I can feel everyone staring at us. 

"Well umm... let's go." Peter says holding out his hand for me to take. 

"Wait. I'll take these and put them in a vase." Wanda says and takes the roses. 

"Thank you." I smile and take Peters hand following him outside. 

"Have fun kids!" I hear Tony yell. I bet Peter and I are going to be the topic of the night.

I follow Peter outside. 

"So, where are we going? What kind of restaurant?" I ask excitedly. 

He smirks. 

"Actually... we're not going to any restaurant."

I stare at him in confusion. He signals for me to get onto his back. 

"Peter! You're not wearing your spidey suit what if people see us swinging around?"

"It's already dark. Now come on."

I get onto his back and we start swinging around the city. Finally we stop on top of a really high building. 

"Oh my god!" I gasp when I see the rooftop.

There are some blankets and pillows on the floor and fairylights hanging around. Next to the blankets lies a box of pizza (my favourite food from earth). 

I turn to Peter. 

"Did you do all this just for me?" I can't stop smiling and neither can he. 

"Well, yeah. I know this must be your first date ever and I wanted it to be special."

I hug him tightly.

"Thank you." I whisper into his ear. 

We sit down and eat and talk about random things. Then we lie down and watch the stars. 

"It's crazy how your family is out there right now. Do you miss them?" He asks still watching the stars. 

"Yeah. But I'm glad I decided to spend some time on earth. Otherwise we wouldn't have met." I look at him and he stares back into my eyes. 

Peter licks his lips and slowly leans forward. I feel his soft lips against mine and his hand on my hip pulling me closer to him. His tongue begs for entrance and I let him in enjoying his taste. I climb on top of him and we make out for hours. At least that's what it feels like. 

Then we just cuddle and I doze off in his arms only to be woken up again because he wants to take me home. 

I sleepily climb onto his back but am wide awake when we start to swing home concentrating on not losing my grip.

He drops me off at the landing area. As always. 

"Thanks for tonight. You really made my first date special and perfect." I say holding his hand. 

"It was my pleasure. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." I answer. 

He pulls me closer to him and kisses me passionately. Then he jumps off the building and off into the night. 

I go inside. Everything is dark so I figure everyone is already asleep. 

"I knew he'd kiss you eventually." 

I jump at the voice coming out of the dark. 

"Oh my god, you scared me Natasha! Why are you sitting in the dark? Did you plan on spying on us?" 

"Actually..." She turns on the light. 

"We all did."

Everyone sits there. Thor, Steve, Tony, Bucky, Wanda and everyone else. Even vision is there. 

"OH MY GOD!" I scream. 

"Relax kid. Hope Underoos treated you right." Tony says. 

"Y- yeah. What the hell are you all doing here?! This is so creepy you can't just spy on me and Peter!" 

"I am sorry, lady y/n. But we were all very intrigued by such a young romance. Forgive us." Thor says. 

"Well, I hope you all got what you were waiting for so desperately. I'm going to bed now." I say annoyed. 

"Wait, aren't you going to tell us about the date?" Wanda asks. 

I sigh. "Fine..." 

So I tell them but I leave out the making out of course. Everyone listens excitedly. 

When I finally go to bed it was 3am. I immediately fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

I wake up to people yelling angrily. 

"Thor he is your brother and your responsibility!"

"I do not know how to solve this problem alone!"

I step out of my room to see Thor and Tony in a heated conversation. 

"Hey! What the fuck is going on!?" I yell. 

"Thor's... brother is going crazy! And he won't get him under control!" Tony yells back. 

"What?" My chest tightens. 

"I do not know what happened. He was doing so well I believed we could try to let him out of his cell but then suddenly he got mad." Thor explains. 

This is my fault. I know it. No one else does. No one else can find out. They would hate me. 

"Should I..." I hesitate. 

"... go talk to him?" I ask. 

Both look at me in confusion. 

"Why would he listen to you? You've seen him once. Well maybe twice. But that was two months ago." Tony says. 

"Well, sometimes it's better to talk to someone you don't know." I lie. 

"Alright. But I will keep you company. In case he tries anything." Thor insists. 

"No. I don't think he'll listen when you're there too. Besides I can protect myself." I pull my dagger out. 

"Fine. If anything happens you scream and we'll come."

"Got it."

I walk towards Loki's cell. It has been less than a week since we kissed and I told him I didn't see a future for us. I don't really expect him to be happy when he sees me. This is stupid why am I even trying. Because I owe him, I think. 

I see him sitting on the floor leaning against a wall. Everything in his room is destroyed and... is that blood?! No. He just stepped onto some berries. Thank god. 

He turns his head to look at me. His eyes are filled with pain. 

"Came here to watch me suffer?" He laughs weakly. 

I look at my feet. 

"May I come in? Or will I end up like one of those berries?" 

"Why don't you find out?" He smiles like he is insane. 

"Loki. Please...." I whisper. 

"I won't hurt you. Come in." He is serious this time. 

I get into his cell and sit down next to him. We sit in silence for a few minutes until I find the courage to speak. 

"I'm really sorry. For what I did."

He doesn't say anything. 

"I just... I didn't know I had feelings for someone else as well. And I thought he wouldn't feel the same anyway. I didn't want to chose between you two. But I had to." I stare at my hands. Tears begin to fill my eyes and I let them. 

"I know." He finally says and I look at him with big eyes. I didn't think he'd understand. 

"You know... you're the first person to make me feel anything." He looks out the window. 

I don't know what to say. Nothing I'd say would make him feel better. 

"I forgive you for choosing him. Whoever he is. He can consider himself lucky."

"Thank you, Loki."

We don't talk for about ten minutes. 

"Loki, I don't want you to feel like this. I want you to be happy again. Or at least just not sad. And I want to help you. I do. Just tell me what to do." I whisper. 

He thinks for a second before he answers. 

"I don't think there's anything you can do. And I won't ask you to leave him for me. Well maybe there is something..."

He reaches for my dagger but I stop him. Is he going to kill me?

"Don't. Just trust me, y/n. I'm not going to hurt you I promise." He stares into my eyes and I know he's telling the truth. 

I let him take the dagger and then he takes my hands. He slowly puts the dagger into my hands and holds them in front of his stomach. 

"What?" I ask confused not wanting to believe what I think he's going to ask from me. 

"Please, y/n. Just end this for me. Stop the pain. That's the only thing you can do to make me feel better. It's what I want."

I sit there in shock and just shake my head slowly. Tears are running down my face but he softly wipes them away. 

"It's okay, y/n." He says closing his eyes. 

I don't move. I don't know what's happening. 

"N- no. I- I can't, Loki. Please- please don't ask for this." My voice cracks at every word. 

He slowly pushes my fingers to the button that will transform my dagger into a sword. 

"I'll help you." He whispers. 

Suddenly I realise what's happening. What he wants me to do. I pull the dagger away as fast as I can. But he knows what I want to do. And he pushes the button. 

I watch the dagger transform into a sword. It's like everything happens in slow motion. 

The sword goes right through his stomach. 

I'm frozen. This can't be happening. Why?

I feel his hand on mine and it's like I finally wake up. And I just scream. 

"HELP! PLEASE!" I cry out and hear people yelling. I can't make out their words. 

Suddenly people are around me and someone pulls me away from Loki. I'm still screaming. 

"SAVE HIM! DO SOMETHING!" I can't see anything because my eyes are filled with tears. 

I scream and scream. I can't stop. It's too much. Everything is too much. 

My throat hurts from screaming. I don't stop though. I want to feel the pain. 

I put my head into my hands and keep screaming. I can hear people telling me to stop and to calm down. But their voices are far away. 

But then suddenly something makes me stop. I think. I can't hear my screaming anymore. I want to see what's happening and open my eyes. But all I see was a bright blue light. 

What the hell? I realise where the light was coming from. 

My hands. My hands are doing this. The light vanished allowing me to see what happens around me. Everyone is staring at me. 

Except for one person. Loki is still lying on the ground. He doesn't breath. And I'm thrown back into reality. 

Why is no one helping him? Saving him? Everyone just stands there. Doing nothing but staring at me in shock and confusion. 

I crawl to Loki. I basically throw myself onto his lifeless body. I wrap my hands around his head and feel his beautiful hair for the last time. My head is resting on his chest and I cry. 

I feel hands on my waist. I know I should leave but I'm not ready to see his dead body. 

"Look at me." Someone whispers softly into my ear but I don't care. 

The hands on my waist are now on my shoulders shaking me aggressively. 

"Y/n, look at me!" 

Suddenly I realise who's voice it was.


	12. Chapter 12

Loki. 

I still haven't opened my eyes. Afraid I am just imagining his voice. 

"Look at me." Someone whispers softly into my ear. It's definitely him. 

I slowly look up. There he is. Breathing. Alive. He smiles weakly. 

"You're alive." I manage to get out before I throw myself around his neck. I hide my head in his hair taking in his scent. I've missed that. 

He tightly hugs me not letting go for a while until someone clears his throat. 

"As heartwarming as this is..." Tony starts. 

"What the actual fuck?! What the fuck happened?! Can someone fucking explain to me why the fuck you killed him and now you two won't stop fucking hugging each other?!" He is clearly upset. 

"Language." Steve says and everyone gives him an annoyed look. 

"Sorry..." Steve mumbles. 

"I kinda did this to myself." Loki admits before I can even open my mouth to say something. 

"What?! Why would you do this, brother?" Thor is shocked. 

"I-" Loki obviously doesn't know how to explain. He doesn't want to admit his feelings for me in front of everyone. 

"I just couldn't stand living in this cell anymore. It's not a life." He manages to come up with an actual pretty believable explanation. 

"Well it's kinda your fault you're in here in the first place." Tony says.

Loki looks at the floor. 

"I know and I am truly sorry."

"So y/n. What was that? How did you heal him and bring him back to life?" Tony changes the subject. 

I just now realise that his wound is completely healed. Did I do this?

"I- I don't know. I've never done this before. I didn't even know I was capable of doing this." I admit. 

"Well, kid. We better see what else you can do. You're only half human, right?"

"Um yeah. But I don't know who or what my mother was. My dad doesn't even know. Someone just dropped me off with a note saying I was his daughter."

"How does he not know who your mother is?" Tony asks shocked. 

"Please, Tony. You'd know best how hard it is to remember every women you've ever had sex with." Loki jokes. 

"I've never got one of them pregnant." He defends himself. 

"You don't know for sure." Loki smirks. 

"Ugh. Fine. Let's get out of here. Peter has been waiting for you. He's probably worried sick."

"Who's Peter?" Loki asks definitely looking hurt. 

"My... friend." I whisper. I don't know if it's too soon to call him my boyfriend. 

"Ha! Please. You two are definitely more than friends. Everyone knows and I'm pretty sure Loki doesn't care." Tony laughs. Little does he know...

"Yeah. I don't care." Loki says. More to himself than to everyone else. 

We leave Loki alone in his cell. I don't want to but I know Peter has been waiting. He probably heard me scream and must think I'm hurt. 

We go to the living room. Peter sits on the couch his head in his hands obviously worried. He jumps up when he sees me and looks relieved. I smile at him and he embraces me in a hug. 

"I thought something happened to you. They wouldn't let me go with them. What happened?" Peter asks still hugging me. He won't let go but I don't mind. He makes me feel better. 

"Loki killed himself." I whisper.   
"But somehow- I don't know how exactly... I brought him back to life. I don't know how."

Peter takes my face in his hands and looks at me. 

"What? Do you mean like doing mouth to mouth or something?" He's adorable when he doesn't know what's going on. 

"No. There was this light coming from my hands and when I touched him his wounds just healed and he was alive again. I don't know how." I decide to leave out the fact that I was literally wrapped around his body. 

"Wait. You mean... you have some kind of superpower too?" Peters eyes get big. 

"I guess." 

"Woah that's awesome! And you didn't know about it?" He's definitely more excited than I am. 

"No. I mean I don't know my mom so my dad always told me that I might have some kind of powers or something but never has anything happened so we just thought I didn't inherit any powers." I feel terrible thinking about my dad. He won't know about my powers until he comes and gets me. 

Usually I have my dad or Gamora to talk to when I have a problem. Even Rocket would try to help. But I'm alone this time.

No. I am not. I have Peter and the Avengers. They'll help me. Even Loki would help me. 

"Tell me everything."

I explain everything to Peter and then we talk to Tony and Steve. We even do some tests. Peter wants to cut himself so I can heal him. I don't want him to but he does it anyways. 

I put my hands over the cut and focus on healing him. But nothing happens. 

"I'm so sorry Peter. I don't know how to do that. I told you." I feel so guilty. Now he hurt himself for nothing. 

"It's alright. Just keep trying okay. I know you can do it. Focus." He gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. 

I sigh and put my hands over the cut. I close my eyes and focus on the wound and how it heals.  
I try to think about the pain Peter went through for this experiment. And the guilt I'd have to live with if I don't heal him. 

"Woah! This feels so weird!" Peter suddenly shouts. 

I open my eyes and see the wound closing itself. No blood is left it went all back into his body. 

"You did it, kid." Tony says and pats my back. 

I smile. It actually worked. 

"Do you think she'll be able to heal herself?" Steve asks. 

I haven't thought about that. 

Without asking for permission I take the knife and cut my hand. It's a pretty deep cut and it hurts a lot. Damn. 

"Why'd you do that?" Peter yells holding my hand in his. 

"You're cute when you're worried." I smile at him. 

"Save it for the honeymoon." Tony says and I roll my eyes. 

I focus on the wound on my hand and close my eyes again. This better work because it really hurts a lot. 

My hand starts to tingle and I open my eyes. The wound is closing itself. 

"It worked!" I say joyful. 

We decide to do more research tomorrow. It's already dark outside and Peter decides to stay at the Avengers tower. 

Although he has his own room I tell him to sleep in mine tonight. Of course without anyone else knowing. 

We get ready for bed and lay down. 

"I don't want you to leave again." Peter suddenly says. 

"I know. But it's still time. And I'll visit as often as I can. I promise."

"I don't know. Maybe us dating wasn't such a good idea." He whispers. 

That hurts. 

"Is that really what you think?" Tears start to fill my eyes but I don't let them drop. 

He looks into my eyes and takes my hands in his. 

"No. It's just... I don't know... It'll probably hurt a lot when you're gone."

"Well then let's use the time we have. Enjoy it. Make it a time to remember."

He stares at me for a while and then presses his lips on mine. I feel his hands on my hips pulling me closer. 

I crawl on top of him and dig my hands into his soft hair. His tongue begs for entrance and I let him in. I want him. More than anything. 

I pull off his shirt and stare at his toned body. He sucks on my neck probably leaving love bites and I gasp when he finds my sweet spot. 

His hands go up my shirt and he takes off. I don't have a bra on so I am completely exposed. But I don't care. I'm not ashamed of my body. Especially not in front of Peter. 

We continue taking each other's clothes off until we're both completely naked. Then I take a condom out of my nightstand which Gamora gave to me when dad wasn't looking just before they left. 

Peter puts the condom on and stares into my eyes. 

"You sure?" He asks softly. 

I just nod and kiss him again before he slowly enters. He's careful which I really appreciate cause it hurts a lot. At first. After a while it gets better. We reach our climax almost at the same time and then lie next to each other breathing heavily. 

"Was it okay?" He asks nervously. 

I give him a kiss. 

"It was perfect, Peter." I assure him and cuddle up next to him. 

He wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead. Then we both fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I wake up. Peter is still sleeping next to me. I get up and put on some shorts and Peters shirt from last night which was tossed carelessly to the ground. It still smells like him. 

I know we haven't been dating for very long. More specifically we've only been on one date. And last night might seem a little rushed. But I won't have endless time on earth. And I want to enjoy the short time we have together. And experience as much as possible. 

I don't regret last night. 

I brush my teeth and go to the kitchen. Bucky is sitting there eating plums. No one else is there and I think about going back but he'd already seen me. 

"Good morning, y/n."

"Morning, Bucky." 

I get myself some toast and sit down next to Bucky. 

"Slept well?" He asks looking at me. 

I don't want to look at him. Something about him makes me nervous. 

"Yeah. Pretty good actually. What about you?"

He sips some coffee. 

"I don't know. Some weird noises kept me up for a while."

I almost choke on my toast. Does he mean me and Peter?

"Probably Tony and Pepper again." He shrugs and eats another plum. 

"Yeah... probably..." Oh my god.   
"I'm actually surprised you could sleep. They live right across from your room. Must've been loud."

"Um I sleep like a rock. Used to loud noises while I sleep."

"What? Do you mean your dad and his girlfriend don't even care tha-"

"Oh my god no! That's not what I meant! But when you live on a spaceship there's always someone awake and listening to music or talking to someone else and the ship itself is pretty loud sometimes."

He just nods. This is so awkward. I keep eating my toast trying not to make any eye contact with Bucky. 

"Morning."

Oh no. 

"Morning, Tony. Had a good night?" Bucky winks. This isn't happening. 

"Not at all. Don't you see how tired I am?" Tony exclaims. 

"Yeah, I figured you'd be tired." Bucky chuckles. 

"I'm gonna go wake up Peter!" I basically jump up and sprint back to my room. 

Peter is already getting dressed when I walk in. 

"Morning." He smiles at me. 

"Morning. I think we might have a tiny problem." 

His smile fades. 

"You're not pregnant, right?" He's about to have a panic attack. 

"What? No! Oh my god! No Peter don't worry!" He lets out a deep breath. 

"Thank god. So what's the problem?"

LI think the walls here are pretty thin. Because even Bucky told me he couldn't sleep. And his room is almost at the end of the hallway."

"Wait, does he know it was us?"

"No he thinks it was Tony and Pepper."

"Good. That wouldn't surprise anyone. I don't think people will start asking questions." He looks relieved and continues putting on his sweatpants. 

"Yeah but... Tony just came into the kitchen and he was very tired. They're probably talking about it right now and when they find out it wasn't Tony and Pepper..." I nervously bite my lip. 

"Well that might be a little problem... Let's just pretend we didn't hear anything." 

"Peter! If we're the only ones saying we didn't hear anything it'll be obvious it was us. And to be honest I don't think we can come up with a story to convince them it wasn't us." 

He sighs. "Well then let's just accept it. They might tease us a bit but we have nothing to be ashamed of."

He pulls me into a hug and I rest my head on his chest. 

"Yeah you're right. Let's go to the kitchen. You must be starving."

I'm about to leave the room when he stopped me. 

"I still need my shirt back." He grins. 

"Oh right of course. Sorry." I laugh and take his shirt off standing half naked in front of him. 

He kisses me passionately and then rests his forehead against mine. 

"I love you." He whispers. 

I definitely didn't expect that. I think for a moment if what I feel is love. I think about Loki. But I know I love Peter. 

"I love you too." I whisper back and kiss him again. 

I put one of my own shirts on and we go to the kitchen. Hand in hand. We don't care if anyone judges us. 

I feel people staring at us. It wasn't just Tony and Bucky anymore. Steve, Natasha, Thor and Wanda were there now too. 

They're probably waiting for us to say something but we ignore them. I make Peter some toast and sit down next to him drinking some water. 

No one says anything. It's awkward as hell. 

"So... You're together now? Officially?" Tony asks cautiously. 

"Yeah." I take Peters hand and we smile at each other. 

"Young love. I hope he takes good care of you, lady y/n." Thor says. 

"He does." I smiled. 

"Well. Just please use protection kids. I don't want your dad to kill me." Tony gives me a threatening look. 

"Don't worry Tony. Gamora made sure to teach me everything I need to know." I roll my eyes at him. 

"Good. And remember we have thin walls here." He adds. 

Peter and I try not to laugh. 

It isn't as bad as I thought it would be. The others don't really want to talk about it with us because it makes them just as uncomfortable. 

Peter and I spend some time doing homework together and study for an upcoming exam until it's already dark outside. 

Peter goes home because aunt May wants him there and I get ready for bed. I'm not tired though so I decide I should check on Loki. 

I want us to be friends again. Just like before we kissed. Peter still doesn't know about that. I decide to tell him tomorrow after school. 

I walk to Loki's cell. He gets up when he sees me. He doesn't look angry anymore. More happy. To see me. 

I get into the cell and stop in front of him. 

"Hey." I say. 

He pulls me into a hug and I gladly accept it. 

"I'm sorry." He whispers into my ear. 

"I know. I forgive you."

We stand there for some time until he pulls away. 

"So... is this Peter your boyfriend now?" He asks looking out of the window. 

"Yeah." I mumble. 

LI hope he treats you right." Loki still won't look at me. 

"He does."

"Good."

"Listen Loki. I know I've hurt you. But can we please go back to being friends again? I really miss spending time with you. And I won't deny that I still have feelings for you." 

He looks at me surprised. 

"What? Did you think these feelings would just go away over a couple of days?" I chuckle. 

"How can you be with him and still have feelings for me? That's not right." He says. 

"I know. But I love Peter. And I still have feelings for you but they're not as strong as my feelings for him. I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to spend time with me anymore..." I look to the ground afraid of his answer. 

"Y/n... Of course I still want to spend time with you. Even when we're just friends. I'll wait for you." He stares out of the window again. 

"Thank you." I hug him tightly and then go back to bed. I need some sleep after the eventful weekend.


	14. Chapter 14

I've lived on earth for five months now. It's been two months since me and Peter got together and Loki tried to kill himself. Loki and I started to hang out every night again. This time people knew about it. They actually thought it was a good idea. I still haven't told Peter about my feelings for Loki though. 

They got stronger but I won't let anyone know about it. Besides... Peter and I have been happier than ever before since we got together. I won't let Loki ruin that. 

School did get boring. Just like Natasha told me after my first day. But Flash stopped bullying Peter. And when people ask him about the cut on his neck he tells a story about how he saved a women from a robber and got it in the process. I don't care about his fake story. As long as he leaves Peter alone. 

I have been training my powers very hard since we discovered them. Healing wounds got pretty easy. Turned out I can also protect people. Once Peter wanted to stab himself to help me train. I obviously didn't want him to. When he tried to stab himself the knife just wouldn't cut through his body. 

Everyone was impressed. It would be very helpful during a fight. 

It's fall now. I love seeing the leaves of the trees turn orange. I've never seen that before. 

————————————————————————

I sit in the kitchen doing some homework and drinking hot chocolate. I'm waiting for Peter. He wanted to come over at 3 pm. It's 3:30 now and he still isn't here. Probably has to do his thing as Spiderman. I got used to that by now. It happened a lot that he had to cancel last minute or was late. I wasn't angry at him. I respected him for saving people who did nothing for him. Just like the Guardians and I did. Saving the galaxy although it's done shit for us. 

"Hey, kid. Loki has gotten a lot better these past two months. Whatever you're doing... it's helping." Tony walks into the kitchen. 

"Oh hey, Tony. Yeah he opened up a lot to me. We usually just talk. I think it's what he needs." 

"Well just keep doing that." He smiles and sits down on the couch. Weird. Normally he goes straight back to his lab. 

I focus on my homework again. Until someone else comes into the room and covers my eyes from behind. My first thought is that must be Peter. But the hands feel different. 

"Guess who." A familiar voice whispers into my ear. 

I am about to freak out. 

"Loki! What are you doing here? Did you break out of your cell?" He still covers my eyes but takes his hands away at my words to let me turn around and face him. 

There he is. In chains. Smiling. Two men I've never seen before holding his chains. 

"Holy shit!" I yell and throw my arms around him. 

Someone clears his throat. It's Tony. I let go of Loki and look at Tony and then back at Loki. 

"Sorry, but what exactly is happening right now?" I ask confused. Why is Loki out of his cell?

"We decided he's not too dangerous anymore. So we'll let him out of his cell for some hours." Tony explains. 

"Rude." Loki looks offended at Tony calling him 'not too dangerous'. 

"That is amazing! Why didn't you tell me?" I ask. 

"We wanted to surprise you." Loki smiles down at me and I can't help but smile back. 

"Well. It worked." I laugh. 

The door bursts open and Peter comes running in clearly exhausted. 

"Hey, love. Sorry I'm late but there were these guys who robbed-" He stops when he sees Loki. 

"What is he doing here?" Peter asks. He clearly doesn't like Loki. 

"He gets to spend some time out of his cell today." I say.

Peter pulls me in for a kiss and then wraps his arm protectively around my waist. 

Loki glares at him angrily. 

"Well I hope you have a lot of fun but we have to go now." Peter says and pulls me away. 

"Peter... why don't we just take him with us?" I ask hesitantly. I know it is a bad idea but I don't want to leave Loki alone or ditch Peter. So why not spend time with both of them?

Peter is about to say no but I give him a pleading look. He sighs. 

"Yeah fine why not." He mumbles. 

"Great! Loki you have to change you can't wear this outside."

He uses his magic to change into an all black suit. It looks good but...

"Loki... normal people don't wear this. Just wear something casual. Like jeans and a shirt." I grin. 

"What is wrong with this suit? I thought you loved black?" He asks confused and Peter rolls his eyes. 

"Wear something casual, Loki." I demand and he gives in. He changes into some jeans and a grey shirt. 

"Better?" He asked. 

"Much better."

"Can we go now?" Peter asks annoyed. 

"Yeah sure. Um... Can you take off those chains?" I ask Tony.

"Yeah. Take this in case he tries something stupid." Tony gives me some kind of remote. 

I give him a confused look and he points at Loki's neck. He still has the little shock thing stuck in there. The remote must be to trigger it. 

Tony takes off Loki's chains and we say goodbye. 

Peter takes my hand which makes Loki stare angrily at him. 

We go to the park. I'm the only one talking. Peter and Loki will occasionally answer a question but other than that they stay silent. 

Peter goes to get us some ice cream leaves me and Loki alone for some time. 

"So that's Peter." Loki breaks the silence. 

"Yep."

"Is he always this grumpy?"

"No he just had a bad day. You're usually not this grumpy either." 

"Yeah. Well normally I don't spend time with the girl I like and her boyfriend..." He mumbles. 

"Loki..." I don't know what to respond. He's right. How could I think this was a good idea? It probably breaks Loki's heart to see me and Peter together. 

Luckily Peter comes back with our ice cream. He even bought one for Loki. 

We sit down and eat in silence. 

"You uhh have some ice cream right there..." Loki slowly wipes away the ice cream on my lip and licks it off his finger. 

This triggers Peter. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Peter gets up and towers over Loki. Then Loki gets up too and makes Peter look small again. 

"Peter..." I try to calm him down. 

"What? She had some ice cream and I wiped it away." Loki says crossing his arms. 

"Yeah right. I know exactly what you're trying to do. Back off. She's my girlfriend not yours!" Peter glares at Loki. 

"Not for long you pathetic mortal." 

And then Peter punches him in his face. 

"Peter!" I yell in shock. 

Loki wraps his hands around Peters throat and lifts him into the air choking him. 

"Loki stop!" I scream but he ignores me. 

"You think you can take on a god? You are just a mortal kid. You are no competition for me."

Peter can't breath anymore. 

"Loki let him go!"

He doesn't listen and tightens his grip around Peters neck. 

I pull out the remote Tony gave me and press the button. Loki's body starts shaking. He lets go of Peter and sinks to the ground. 

Peter gasps for air and I take his head into my hands. 

"Are you ok?" I ask. 

He nods and I hug him. He's still breathing heavily but starts to calm down. I give him a kiss and then call Tony. 

"Hey kid everything ok?" He asks. 

"No. Loki almost killed Peter! Can you come pick him up? We're at the park."

"I'll be there in a minute."

It actually takes him not longer than a minute to get there in his Iron Man suit. He checks on Peter and then picks up Loki who is still shaking. I didn't stop the shock thing. He deserves it. 

I hand Tony the remote and he takes Loki back to the tower. 

Peter and I go to his place instead. I'll stay there tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

Peter and I go to his home. Aunt May is just about to leave for her nightshift when we get there. 

"Bye! Use protection!" She yells before she leaves the apartment. 

Peter sits down on his bed and sighs. 

"Are you ok?" I ask and sit down next to him resting my head on his shoulder. 

"Yeah I'm fine. Just wish we could've spent our day different."

"Sorry. It was my fault. I shouldn't have asked him to come with us. It was stupid." I look down and play with his fingers. 

"Hey. You wanted to help him. I guess he just wasn't ready to leave his cell." Peter says and kisses my head. 

I stare into his beautiful brown eyes and feel guilt rise up inside. I should tell him about me and Loki. 

"I just want you to know that you don't have to worry about what Loki said. He's no competition for you."

"I know." He smirks. "It doesn't surprise me that he fell for you. I mean... you spend a lot of time together..." 

"I'm not going to keep seeing him. Not after today. He wasn't ready and I guess he'll never be ready to live a normal life." I whisper. 

"Good. Let's just forget about today, ok? Enjoy our time together." He gives me a quick peck on the lips and then intertwines our hands. 

"I'm gonna go to the toilet real quick, ok?" I say and get up. 

I lock the bathroom door and stare at myself in the mirror. I have to tell Peter about the kiss. He deserves to know. 

I splash some cold water on my face before I go back to Peter. 

He sits on his bed testing some new features Tony added to his spidey suit.

"You like the new features?" I ask standing in the door. 

He looks up to the ceiling where a Spiderman symbol is projected and smiles. He looks adorable. 

"Yeah they're awesome!" He's still smiling. I love seeing him so happy. 

"I love you, Peter." I say and he looks at me. 

He gets up from the bed and wraps his arms around my waist. 

"I love you too." He whispers before he kisses me passionately. We smile through the kiss. 

"Peter... I have to tell you something."

He looks at me with a confused expression and we sit down on his bed. 

"You weren't my first kiss." I admit but he just smiles. 

"You weren't my first kiss either. So what?" He laughs. 

"Don't you want to know who it was?" I ask surprised. 

"Please... I probably don't know some guy from space you hooked up with." He starts laughing but then stops and looks at me in shock. He probably realised it has to be someone from earth. Someone he knows.   
"Who was it?" He whispers. 

I look down. 

"Loki..." My voice is barely audible. 

His eyes widen and he moves a bit away from me. 

"W- what? When? And how?" He is clearly shocked. 

"Well... when I got to earth I met Loki and we spend some time together every night. Just talking. No one knew about it. And then it just happened. We kissed. Once." I am ashamed of myself for some reason. 

"When?" He whispers and his voice starts to crack. 

"The night before the incident with Flash... before we first kissed..." My eyes start to water. 

Peter takes a deep breath but doesn't say anything. 

"After you and I kissed.... I knew I wanted to be with you and not with Loki. I told him that same day that I wanted to be with you. That's why he went crazy and tried to kill himself..."

He takes my hand in his and looks deep into my eyes. 

"Thank you for telling me. I forgive you. We weren't together back then and if nothing happened between you and Loki since then-"

"Nothing happened! I promise." 

He pulls me into a hug and I rest my head on his chest. 

"Y/n?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Peter sounds sad and a little scared. 

"Peter... i love you not him."

"Yeah but do you still have feelings for him?"

I don't know what to say. My feelings for Loki got stronger over the past few weeks but after today's events...

"Maybe I still had some feelings for him..."

Peter looks crushed. 

"But after what happened today I don't think I could ever even be his friend again. I don't think I want him in my life anymore."

Tears start forming in his eyes and I softly take his face into my hands. 

"Peter. I love you. And only you. I don't care about Loki anymore. He destroyed whatever feelings I've had for him with his actions today."

He seems to think about what I said. Without saying another word he presses his lips on mine. I didn't expect it and gasp. He takes this advantage and slips his tongue into my mouth. 

I run my fingers through is curls and lay down pulling him on top of me. He starts kissing down my neck which makes me moan a little. 

He stops and connects his eyes with mine. 

"Why don't you show me how much you love me?" He asks cockily and smirks. 

I punch him playfully and pull him closer to me connecting our lips again. I take off his shirt and my hands trail down his back while his touch every inch of my body. 

He then pulls off my shirt and jeans leaving kisses all over my body. 

We continue making out while taking the rest of our clothes off. We've done that a lot these past few weeks. Maybe a little bit too often but we want to enjoy the time we have together as much as possible. 

Natasha made me take the pill now. She and Wanda kinda became like sisters to me and want to know everything about my relationship with Peter. Maybe a little too much. 

Peter enters. By now I am used to it. It doesn't hurt anymore and we can both enjoy every second of it. 

We reach our climax at the same time. We got pretty good at that. 

He pulls out and lays down next to me. We are both breathing heavily. 

"God I love you." He says exhausted and I laugh. 

"I love you too." I give him a kiss. 

"I'll go take a shower." He says and gets up and walks towards the bathroom. 

"Wait! I'll join you." I smirk and follow him into the shower. 

Thank god aunt May has to work over night.


	16. Chapter 16

It has been five weeks. I haven't seen Loki since his attempt to kill Peter. My feelings for him are gone. The only thing I feel is hate. He is not the person he was a couple months ago. 

It's 7am and Peter and I are sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. We hear screaming and things breaking. It's Loki. 

I got used to this by now. He does it everyday. 

Thor comes into the room. He looks tired and his eyes are puffy and red as if he cried. I know it's because of Loki. These past few weeks have been hard for Thor. He tries his best to calm Loki down but nothing helps. 

"Come on Peter we should get to school." I say ignoring Thor. I don't feel guilty. Although it is definitely my fault. No. It's Loki's. 

Peter hesitates. 

"Y/n... Maybe we should just stay here today." He whispers glancing at Thor. 

"No. I don't have much time left I want to learn as much as possible before my family comes to pick me up." That is a lie. I'm actually tired of school by now. Why do people on Terra have to learn so many useless things? What use is it to see the world in numbers and calculate every little thing?

Peter looks at me and then back to Thor. 

"Please..." He begs, his brown puppy eyes staring at me. 

"Since when are you brave enough to skip school?" I roll my eyes and sit down on the couch across from Thor. 

"What? I skip school a lot when I need to do Spiderman stuff."

"Yeah. But you've never skipped school for any other reason. And this is not Spiderman stuff."

He sits down next to me and looks at Thor again who is just staring at the ground. His eyes are still watering and he winces whenever we hear another scream from Loki. 

We sit there listening to the screams. I hate this. 

"You'd think he'd lost his voice by now." I try lightening the mood. It doesn't work. 

Thor stares at me. 

"He wants to see you." Thor's voice cracks. 

I give him an empty look. 

"No."

Peter takes my hand in his but I don't react. 

"Please. I do not know what to do. But what I do know is that you and my brother have some kind of bond I do not understand. You can guide him back to sanity."

I feel anger rising up in me. 

"I said no."

Peter rubs his thumb over my hand but I take it away from him. 

"Please..." Thor whispers . 

"I don't want to see him again. Ever." I say angrily. 

"Y/n... maybe you really should try to help him." Peter whispers calmly. 

"He almost killed you, Peter!" I yell and they jump when I raise my voice. 

"I know that. But... I did hit him first. Maybe it wouldn't have escalated if I would've controlled myself." Peter says guiltily. 

I close my eyes taking a deep breath. 

"That doesn't change anything."

"I know you don't want to see him again. But please... don't do it for him. Do it for Thor. For everyone else who can't sleep at night because of his screams. Do it for me." Peter begs. 

I want to do it for him. But I can't. 

"I'm sorry, Peter. I really want to do it for you. But I am selfish. And this is something I can't force myself to do. " A tear escapes my eye and he wipes it away. 

I look at Thor. And I'm truly sorry. 

He stares at me. Something in his expression changes. He doesn't look sad or tired anymore. He looks angry. 

"This is your fault! You did this to him!" I jump when he starts yelling at me. 

Thor gets up and towers over me. I'm intimidated and hold tight onto Peters hand. I can feel he's a little scared as well. 

"My brother never behaved like this before! Not because of some mortal! You decided to sneak into his cell every single night! This was your doing! And it is your responsibility to fix this! To fix him!"

I swallow hard. He's right. It is my fault. My responsibility. And I have to fix this. 

"You're right..." My voice is barely audible. 

I get up and make my way towards Loki's cell leaving a surprised Peter and Thor behind. 

————————————————————————

As I get closer to Loki's cell his screams got louder. I feel the pain in everyone of them. And knowing I caused this doesn't make it easier. 

I stop in front of his cell and watch him sitting in the corner screaming. He doesn't notice me. 

I get into the cell. I'm not afraid of him. He can't hurt me anyway. My powers wouldn't let him. 

I kneel down in front of him gaining his attention. He stops screaming and the whole building goes silent. You could hear a pin drop. 

Loki looks bad. Like he hasn't slept or showered in weeks. His hair is all messed up just like the cell. Everywhere lie books and old grapes. His furniture is broken. 

I keep looking at him and I want to throw up. I don't know why. Maybe because I dislike him so much. Maybe because of how damaged he looks. 

His lips move. He tries to say something. But his voice is gone. He looks at me in shock. 

"About time that happened." I whisper and smile a little.

He doesn't say anything. Well... he can't. 

I help Loki get up and go to the bathroom to take a bath. I take off his clothes and he just stands there. I leave his boxers on though. 

He gets into the tub and I start washing him. He's thin. Like he hasn't properly eaten in days. I feel his ribs. He doesn't look beautiful anymore like he used to. He looks empty. 

I finish washing him and tell him to dry off and put new boxers on. He uses his magic to do so but that drains the last bit of power out of him. 

He sinks to the ground and leans against the wall. Vulnerable and fragile. 

I help him put new clothes on and drag him to his bed. 

Loki lays down and I put his blanket over him. He gives me a thankful look and I lay down next to him making sure that our bodies don't touch. 

He immediately falls asleep, something he desperately needed. He looks peaceful now. 

I watch him sleep. I don't feel anger anymore. Or hate. When I look at him I felt...

Nothing.


	17. Chapter 17

Three days. 

Three days since I started talking to Loki again. 

Well not exactly talking. I usually just sit there and let him stare at me. For like an hour. He stopped screaming so I guess it's ok. 

Peter and I are eating breakfast. 

"Ready for the Academic Decathlon?" He asks excitedly. 

I give him a confused look. 

"I'm not on the team?"

He grins. 

"You are since yesterday. I asked the others and they think since you know everything about Astronomy you'd be a great asset to the team." 

My eyes light up. 

"Oh my god! That's amazing! I'll go pack!" 

I start to go towards my room but Tony, who overheard our conversation, stops me. 

"You're not going." 

"What? Why not?"

"One, I promised your dad to keep you safe and I can't properly do that when you're not even in New York and two, Loki needs you here. I don't know how he will react when you-"

"I don't give a fuck about Loki. I'm definitely not staying because he's being a little bitch when I'm not around. And my dad wanted me to experience life on earth. This is life. And besides... I can protect myself and Peter will be there to protect me as well."

I start leaving but he grabs my arm and stops me. Tony stares at me for a second until he speaks again. 

"I said you're not going. End of discussion." He says coldly. 

"And I said I don't give a fuck. Now let me go. You're not my father. Not my family. And I'm not your problem." I rip my arm away from his grip and run to my room slamming the door behind me. 

Tony yells something but I don't listen. I quickly pack things for two days, grab my phone and storm out of my room again back to Tony and Peter. 

Without saying another word I pull Peter out of the door and towards school. Away from a pissed off Tony. 

————————————————————————

"You know you shouldn't have done that. He'll be so pissed at you when you're back." Peter says while we're walking to school. 

I shrug and keep walking. 

We reach the bus where everyone else is already waiting. 

"'Sup Penis Parker! And y/n? Since when are you on the team? I thought we needed smart people." Flash jokes. He clearly forgot about my threats. Or he just doesn't care. 

I just glare at him and get onto the bus. The others are still outside and Liz is talking to Peter. Ugh. Why does she look at him like that? Bitch...

Peter takes the seat next to me and Ned sits down behind us. 

I put on some of my dads music and share earphones with Peter. He actually really likes the music. He and my dad would get along. I hope. 

I lean my head against Peters shoulder and close my eyes until I doze off.

————————————————————————

"Wake up, y/n. We're there." Peter whispers and gives me a kiss on my forehead. 

I yawn and we get off the bus and go to the hotel. It's pretty nice. 

I have to share a room with Liz. Great...

We go to our room and start to unpack the few things we took with us. Liz and I don't really talk. And to be honest I don't think she likes me that much. 

"So... you and Peter?" She suddenly asks while trying to not look too curious. 

"Yeah. Why?"

LIt's just... I didn't think he'd develop feelings for someone else so fast. You know... since he was still crushing on me all summer." She continues unpacking. 

What does she mean all summer? That was just shortly before I came to earth. 

"He was? He didn't seem like he was." I say calmly. 

"Oh please. I know for a fact that he had a crush on me last year. We went to homecoming together. So I know exactly the way he looks at me. He still does sometimes..."

I'm furious but I try not to show it. Although I really want to cut her head off. 

"I doubt it. But if it makes you happy keep thinking he still likes you." I say. 

She laughs. 

"Look y/n. Don't take it personal but I was Peters first love. His first kiss. And I know you won't be staying here forever. Aren't you leaving in like a month? Peter will probably forget about you when you're gone. You're just a distraction." She smiled at me and puts a shirt into the closet. 

I'm about to lose it. How dare she say things like that?!

"I'll have to leave soon. But I'll be back even sooner. I'm pretty sure Peter won't forget me as easily as he forgot his feelings for you." 

I stop unpacking and leave our room slamming the door shut behind me. 

————————————————————————

I knock on the door of Peters and Neds room. 

"Hey y/n. Come in." Ned smiles at me and lets me walk into the room. Peter sits on his bed doing something with his web shooters. 

"Hey..." I say and sit beside him. 

"Hey! Just fixing some minor issues with my web shooters." Peter says, not even looking up. 

"Great..." I mumble still thinking about everything Liz said. 

"So... have you unpacked all of your stuff yet?" Ned asks while he ate some chips. 

"Not really..."

"What? But why are you here if you're not even done with that yet?" Ned raises his eyebrows. 

I sigh. 

"I didn't really feel like staying there with my roommate..." 

Peter looks up now. 

"What? Who's your roommate?" He asks. 

"A girl you like... Not hard to guess." I say. 

"A girl I like? Do you have a clone?" He jokes. 

"Very funny... Liz is my roommate." 

He looks confused. 

"Okay... and why would you say I like her?"

"'Cause she told me you do..."

He raises his eyebrows and Ned watches us interested while stuffing chips into his mouth. 

"Let me correct you. I did. Last year. Before I even knew you existed. Now I like you. And only you." Peter takes my hand in his. But I'm not convinced. 

"Then why would she say you still look at her the way you used to? And that I'm just a distraction? And that you'll forget about me when I'm gone and go back to her?" I feel anger rising up again. 

"What are you talking about? I look at her the way I look at every girl who isn't you. And I would never forget you. How could you think that?" He's clearly offended. Ned just keeps watching us and eating his chips. 

"I don't know. It's just... it makes sense. I mean I'll be gone soon and who knows when we'll see each other again. And she's way prettier than me so I wouldn't blame you for still having feelings for her." I mumble. 

Peter looks angry now. 

"What the fuck? Is that really what you think of me? That I'm just using you as a distraction from Liz? I don't feel anything for her anymore. And I definitely don't think she's prettier than you!" 

I look at my hands embarrassed. He's right. I shouldn't think of him so lowly. He's a good guy. 

"I'm sorry. Of course I don't think of you like that. I shouldn't have listened to her. I'm sorry, Peter."

He pulls me into a hug and I snuggle into his chest. 

Peter kisses me passionately until a cough interrupted us.

"I'm still here guys!" Ned exclaims. 

We laugh and I stay a little longer before I go back to my room and to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day is pretty rushed. I have to get up very early. Liz and I don't talk. 

Everyone eats some breakfast and then we make our way to the Decathlon. I'm so nervous. What if I forget an answer? Or what if I know the answer but, just like in Astronomy class, people on earth think it's not right?

We walk into the building. Peter's holding my sweaty hand. 

"Oh hey Peter. I'm surprised you're actually joining us this year. Thought you'd ditch us again." Michelle says and walks away. 

"What does she mean?" I ask confused. 

"Um... last year I kinda had to... you know... do some business as Spiderman so I didn't make it in time for the Decathlon." He whispers. 

I nod understandingly. I don't blame him. He's doing something good everyday he's being out there as Spiderman. I appreciate that. 

The Decathlon starts and we're actually pretty good. I answer every Astronomy question right. Duh. 

It's over faster than expected. The last question is about calculating the time you'd need from earth to Saturn while traveling at the speed of light. This is a question for me. Everyone on my team is staring at me knowing I'd be the one to know this for sure. 

I calculate the time in my head in seconds. Something I've done a million times with my dad. Something he taught me since I was a little baby. 

I know the answer. And I press the buzzer. Everyone's eyes are on me.

I take a deep breath. 

"66,32366 minutes."

The judge checks the answer. Everyone is holding their breath. 

Peter squeezes my hand. 

Then the judge looks up. 

"The answer is..." 

My hands start sweating and I'm almost dying of anxiety. Everyone would hate me if I don't get it right. 

"...correct!"

Everyone starts cheering and hugging me while I still need some time to realise that we won. My answer was correct. 

"You did it!" Peter cheers and cups my face in his hands before kissing me. We pull away and smile at each other. 

Out of the corner of my eye I see Liz's angry glare. Is she angry because I answered right? Or does she have a different reason to hate me?

————————————————————————

We go to a fancy restaurant to celebrate. Everyone's happy. Except me. 

I'm worried about Liz. Why would she be so mean to me? 

"Hey. You ok?" Peter asks and squeezes my hand. 

He noticed I wasn't listening to everyone's conversation. 

"Yeah..." I mumble and squeeze his hand back. "Just thinking about some stuff. It's nothing."

"Ok. Just remember you can talk to me whenever you want. About anything." He says and kisses my cheek. 

I smile at him and notice Liz is staring again. What is her problem?

————————————————————————

We go back to the hotel and to our rooms. It's pretty late and everyone is tired so I decide not to go to Peter's and Ned's room anymore because they probably want to go to bed immediately. Especially Ned who has been yawning constantly for the past two hours. 

Now that everyone's gone it's just Liz and I again. Silence. 

"Decathlon was better than I thought it would be. The team was great." I desperately try to make conversation while getting ready for bed. I hate this uncomfortable silence. 

"Yeah. Everyone studied so hard. And yet you get all the attention just because you answered the last question. I bet you enjoy that." She glares at me and puts on her pajama shirt. 

That isn't at all how I expected this conversation to go. 

"Why do you hate me?" I ask bluntly. 

"What?"

"What did I do to you? You don't even know me. So why do you hate me?" 

She's silent for a minute before she answered. 

"Because... you took him... from me..."

I'm confused. Who? Wait does she mean...

"Peter?" I ask surprised. 

She nods and stares at the ground. 

"But I thought he always had a crush on you? And you didn't have any feelings for him?"

"It used to be like that. But over summer I realised that I do have feelings for him. When I decided to tell him you were there. And he didn't even look at me anymore. I was so sure I'd get to be with him I didn't expect another girl to ruin everything..." 

I sit on my bed and stare at her. She's still looking at the floor. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Yeah. Me too." She whispers. 

"I guess I should've made up my mind earlier. He had a crush on me for so long and I didn't even notice him. After we kissed I told him I didn't want to be in a relationship with him. That the kiss meant nothing to me. But weeks after I couldn't stop thinking about him. We didn't see each other all summer and I was sure his feelings for me wouldn't change so fast. Guess I was wrong."

We sit in silence for some time. Then she turns off the lights and gets in bed. 

I lay down too but I can't sleep just yet. 

I can feel she's not asleep either. 

"I'm sorry y/n." She says suddenly. 

"For what? I don't blame you for liking him."

"I'm sorry for treating you like shit. It's not your fault he doesn't like me anymore. And it's my fault I didn't figure out I liked him earlier. I'm sorry for being mean to you. Can we maybe... start over?" 

I smile although she can't see it. 

"Of course. I'm just glad we talked about this. And maybe you were right about one thing after all..."

"What do you mean?" She asks. 

"Well... I'll be gone soon. Maybe he'll forget about me. I hope not. But I hope he'll move on as fast as possible. And if he develops feelings for you again... And you still have feelings for him... I'd be happy for you two. I'd be relieved he'd be with someone who makes him happy. Someone I can trust to take my place."

We're silent again. 

"Thank you. But I don't think he'll forget about you. And you'll probably come back again. I wouldn't want to ruin your relationship."

I feel tears fill my eyes when thinking about leaving soon. 

"It'll be ruined already. I won't be able to visit as often as I would want to. And he won't be able to visit at all. There's no possible way for us to save our relationship. No matter how much we want to."

Tears are rolling down my face now and Liz definitely notices I'm crying. 

"I'm sorry. But don't lose hope. Maybe everything turns out to be ok."

I smile through the tears. I know it won't turn out ok. The distance between me and Peter will be too big. Liz doesn't know that. She thinks I maybe live on the other side of the world and that that would be too far away. Little does she know...

"Yeah. Maybe... I think we should sleep now. Goodnight Liz."

"Goodnight y/n."


	19. Chapter 19

I wake up to someone's arms wrapped around me and soft kisses all over my face. I smile and open my eyes. 

"What are you doing here?" I ask. 

"Waking you up." Peter answers and keeps kissing my face. 

"Where's Liz?" Liz's bed is empty. 

"She left when I got here. Said she wants to go working out extra early."

I nod and get up. Peter watches me putting on new clothes and I grin at him. 

"Stop staring, stalker." I joke. 

He laughs. 

"Sorry. Can't help it. You're just too beautiful."

I blush and put on a shirt. 

"Shut up." I say and start brushing my teeth. 

We go to the cafeteria and get breakfast. Ned and Michelle sit at a table and Ned signals us to come sit with them. 

I see Liz sitting with some other people and smile at her. She clearly didn't work out this morning. It was just an excuse to get away from Peter and I. 

"Hey losers." Michelle greets us. 

"Hey Michelle." I say and sit down in front of her. 

"You can call me MJ." She says and smiles at me. 

"Is that your nickname? I like it." I smile back at her. 

"It's what my friends call me."

"I'm honoured to be one of those people." I say happily. 

We eat our breakfast and talk about Decathlon. MJ tells me how happy she is that I answered the last question this time since she didn't really like all the attention she got last year. 

After breakfast we all go to pack our bags. Liz and I make some smalltalk but I know we were are still far from being friends. 

"Y/n? Can I ask you something?"

I nod and wait for her question. 

"You know people talk. And you probably know they talk about you since you're new. And there's this rumour you're Tony Stark's niece? Is it true?"

I'm about to laugh and say no but then I remember that that was what I had to tell people if they asked. 

"Um- Yeah he's my uncle."

Liz stares at me in awe. 

"So do you know all of the Avengers?"

"Yeah I live with them. They're all really nice. I even know the Guardians of the Galaxy." I say proudly. 

"Who?" Liz asks confused. 

"Um- forget it. They're not really famous here." I say and mentally roll my eyes. Stupid people from earth. They don't even know who saves their pathetic asses daily. 

We finish packing and went to the bus where the others are already waiting. 

Everyone gets on the bus and I sit next to Peter again. 

I rest my head on his shoulder and stare out of the window watching houses and fields go by. 

Suddenly I start to think about leaving everything behind soon. Leaving Peter behind. 

"We only have one month left..." I whisper and Peter looks at me sadly. 

"I know. But let's make that month one to remember." He says and squeezes my hand. 

I nod and get my phone out to listen to some music. When I offer Peter one of my earphones he declines. 

"No thanks. I have to talk to Ned for a second you can have both earphones for now." He says and gets up. 

Weird. Ned is sitting directly behind us. But they both get up and sit in the back. I don't want to eavesdrop so I put both earphones in. 

I watch them talking. It seems serious. But I trust Peter to tell me if it's something I should know. 

The rest of the drive home isn't really spectacular. After their conversation Peter sits down next to me again and takes one of my earphones. We don't talk. He looks out of the window the whole drive. It seems like he's thinking about something important and although I am dying to know about what I don't ask him. He'll tell me. 

We finally reach the school and get off the bus. Everyone is greeted by their parents. Peter and I are looking for aunt May who is supposed to pick us up but she isn't there. 

Suddenly people start gasping and whispering excitedly. What is going on?

Then I see the reason. 

"If that's not my favourite niece and intern." Tony says and pats Peters and my back. 

"H- hey Mr. Stark. Why are you here? I thought-" Peter starts but Tony interrupts him. 

"Your incredibly attractive aunt got replaced by me. Y/n's incredibly attractive uncle." Tony winks at us and I smile awkwardly. 

Tony notices everyone staring at us. Especially Ned who's about to freak out. 

Tony smiles at Ned and then walks back to his car. We get into the back and Tony sits in the front next to Happy. 

We leave everyone behind. They're still staring amazed and I am sure people would talk about this all week. 

"So why exactly did you pick us up?" I ask. 

Tony's face goes serious. 

"It's about Loki."

I feel anger rise up inside me but try to act neutral. 

"What about him?"

"Don't worry. He didn't freak out again. It's just... he won't eat he won't sleep he won't talk. Nothing. He's just staring at the wall all day. He looks like he's barely alive anymore and we need you to try and fix him."

I roll my eyes. 

"I still don't get why he's my problem."

Tony looks at me. 

"You owe us. We took you in although we didn't even know you or your people. And we took care of you. Payed for everything. This is the least you can do."

I take a deep breath. 

"Yeah I know. I'll try to get him back to normal again. But I can't promise anything. And I don't know how long it'll take. We only have a month left."

"True. That's why you're going to spend as much time as possible with Loki."

"What?!" I yell and Peter looks shocked too. 

"You can't do that! I want to spend as much time as possible with Peter!"

Tony looks at me sadly but I know this isn't something I can argue about. 

I scoff and look out of the window. 

Peter takes my hand. 

"It's ok. We'll get to spend more time together. I promise we'll find a way." He says and kisses my hand. 

If only I could believe him.


	20. Chapter 20

We reach the tower and get inside and into the elevator. 

"Do you want me to come with you?" Peter asks while holding my hand. 

I shake my head. 

"No. I don't think you being there would help him." I say and rest my head on his shoulder. 

"Alright. Mr. Stark? I need to talk to you anyways."

Tony looks at him with a questioning look and I'm just as curious. 

"About what?" I ask. 

"Um- not that important." Peter mumbles as the elevator door opens and we get out. 

I leave Tony and Peter alone to talk about whatever and go to see Loki. Let's see how bad his condition is. 

Loki's sitting against the wall and staring at nothing. He doesn't even look up when I get into his cell and sit down next to him. 

He really looks bad. He is dirty and thin. Dark circles under his eyes tell me he hasn't slept at all since I left for Decathlon. 

I want to slap myself. Because I do care. About him. I thought I hated him. But I can't. I'm worried about him. Great...

"Hey Loki." I say softly but he doesn't react. 

"We won Decathlon. I answered the last question correctly. It was about-" I stop talking when I realise he doesn't care. 

I sigh. 

"Look... I don't know how to help you if you're not even listening. It kinda seems like you don't even want my help..."

He moves his head slowly to look at me. His fingers shakily find their way to my hand and softly brush over it. 

I close my eyes trying to shut the feelings out. 

"I'll leave in a month." I whisper and he nods slowly. 

I see the hurt in his eyes and feel bad for him. I hesitantly take his hand. 

"I'm sorry." I mumble. 

It's quiet until he finally says something. 

"For what?" His voice is shaking. He's weak. 

"For doing this to you. This is my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you. And I shouldn't have let you develop feelings. I'm sorry."

He weakly squeezes my hand. 

"I'll get you something to eat okay? And then I'll help you take a bath." I get up and walk towards the kitchen where Peter and Tony are arguing. 

"Please Mr. Stark. I know what I'm asking. And I thought abou-"

"No you haven't thought about it. What would her fath-" Tony immediately stops talking when he sees me. 

"What's going on?" I ask while grabbing some leftover food from the fridge and putting it into the microwave. 

"Nothing." Peter says quickly and I notice he's definitely lying. 

"Yeah right." I mumble and wait for the food to heat up. 

"How's Loki?" Tony asks changing the subject. 

"Okay. I guess."

Once the food is done I go back to Loki. As soon as I'm out of the kitchen Tony and Peter start talking again. What would they keep from me?

Loki is still sitting in the position I left him in. I kneel down in front of him and start feeding him the food. 

He doesn't look too happy about me feeding him but he's too weak to do it on his own. 

I make sure he eats everything and then help him get up and go to the bathroom. I run him a warm bath and help him take off his clothes but leave his underwear on. 

It's awful. I can see his ribs and his skin is the colour of a dead corpse. 

I help him get into the bathtub and start washing his hair. I keep massaging his head and he seems to really enjoy that. Then I wash his body. My fingers feel every scar on his skin. 

I try to be as careful as possible since I'm scared I'd hurt him because he's so skinny. 

I use my power to help him get at least a little stronger again but it barely works. Still better than before.

When we're done I carefully dry him off. He uses his magic to change into a new pair of boxers but that drains him of his last bit of energy and he sinks to the ground. 

I sit down in front of him and take his face into my hands to make him look at me. 

"Loki. You're stronger than this. You're a god. You can do anything if you want to." I tell him a little aggressively but it seems to work. 

His eyes look alive again and he pushes himself off the ground to stand up again. He manages to put on his shirt and pants all by himself. 

Still shaking but without my help he walks towards his bed and lays down. 

I smile and lay down next to him, happy that he's making some progress. 

"Thank you." He whispers and turns his head to face me. 

I stare at his cheekbones. They don't look as beautiful as they used to. It isn't pretty anymore. He isn't pretty anymore. He looks dead. And I hate to see him like that. 

I take his hand and get closer to his face. My eyes start watering but I don't care. 

"We're going to make this work. I promise. I'll do anything to help you get better. I want my friend back." I say and a tear falls from my face onto his. 

I slowly wipe it away.

We stay like this for a while. Our faces just inches apart. 

Someone clears his throat and makes me pull away instantly. 

"Hey kid. Just checking to see how you are doing." 

"Oh hey Captain Handsome." I smirk and Steve playfully rolls his eyes. 

"We're doing fine. I was just about to leave." I get up from the bed leaving Loki alone in his cell. 

When Steve's sure he can't hear us anymore he speaks again. 

"You two weren't about to..."

I give him a confused look.

"Well it looked kinda like... I don't know... you were just pretty close to each other and-"

"Oh my god. No. Of course not!" I say and look at Steve in shock. 

"I have a boyfriend. I'm not kissing anyone other than him." I state. 

"I'm glad to hear that." Peters voice makes me jump. 

I turn around and smile at him. He grins at me and pulls me into a hug. 

I take in his scent and immediately feel calm. 

"How'd it go?" Peter asks. 

We go into the living room and sit down on the couch. Steve walks into the kitchen to make himself some coffee but he's still listening. 

"It was ok. He barely talked. I made him food and he took a bath and then we lied down onto the bed and I talked to him a bit. Before Steve came."

Peter nods. 

"And why would Steve think you would kiss anyone besides me?" Peter asks poorly hiding his anger. 

"I was just wiping a tear from Loki's face. From Steves perspective it must've looked like we were closer to each other than we actually were." I answer calmly and casually grab some of the cookies on the table. 

Peter nods although not really convinced but he doesn't ask any other questions. 

"Are you staying the night?" I ask. It's already getting dark outside. 

"Um no. I have to talk about some stuff with May..." Peter scratches his neck and gets up. 

I suspiciously watch him grab his backpack. 

"Alright. Goodnight." He says and gives me a quick kiss before entering the elevator and leaving the building. 

What is going on with him?


	21. Chapter 21

5 days later...

Loki is definitely doing better. He still barely talks to me. I guess he feels embarrassed that I have to take care of him like that. 

At school everyone has been talking about something called Homecoming next week. I don't know what that is. Who is coming home? I don't get it. 

Peter is still behaving weirdly. He's always whispering with Tony, Ned, May and even with Steve who he usually never talks to. But I respect his privacy. If he wants to tell me what's going on, he will. If not, that's his decision. I'm still curious though. 

I'm currently sitting next to Loki and doing some of my homework. He's just watching. He understands less than I do and always keeps murmuring about stupid mortal stuff. It's kind of funny. 

"Done." I say cheerfully as I close my book.

I look at him and smile and he awkwardly smiles back. 

"What do you want to do now?" I ask and lay down on his bed. 

"Not much we can do in here..."

I sit back up and put my head on his shoulder. 

"I know... You could tell me about Asgard. You've never really talked about it."

"It's gone. Nothing to talk about."

He looks out of the window and watches the sunset. 

I sigh. I'll just ask Thor about it. 

"What about your parents? What were they like?"

"Gone." His expression gets cold. 

"I'm sorry." I say and take my head off his shoulder. 

"It's my fault." He whispers. 

"Don't say that."

"But it is!" He raises his voice and then gets silent again. 

I hug him and he starts crying. He's broken. And I know I can't fix him. Ever. 

My heart starts pounding and I pull away. I'm with Peter. I mustn't have feelings for Loki. 

I look at him and he stares back with his beautiful eyes. I notice him slowly getting closer and jump up. 

"Um I have to go. See you tomorrow!" I manage to get out before grabbing my stuff and leaving his cell. 

————————————————————————

I sit at the edge of the avengers tower. My feet are dangling off as I watch the city. 

"What are you doing out here?" A familiar voice says from behind. 

I don't look at him. 

"Watching the city."

Peter takes off his mask and sits down next to me. 

"Wanna go for a ride?" He smirks. 

"Right now? We have school tomorrow and it's pretty late. I don't know." 

"Come on. I want to show you Times Square."

"Peter. We've been there before. Besides you can't go there as Spiderman." I laugh. 

"Well... we've never been there at night. And I can go there as Spiderman. Come on."

I sigh and look at him softly. How can I say no to those adorable puppy eyes?

"Fine. But we'll have to be back soon. I need some sleep."

He grins and gets up before helping me up as well. 

I get onto his back and he jumps off the building swinging through the city until we reach Times Square. 

Peter drops me off on the ground. People are staring and whispering. 

"Stay here." He says and is gone again. 

"What the hell?" I murmur and look around to find him. Maybe he is just taking off his suit?

People keep staring and whispering about me which makes me very uncomfortable. Where the hell is Peter?

Suddenly all the lights go out and instead of ads they show pictures of... the galaxy? The song 'Fooled around and fell in love' starts playing. My favourite song. 

What is happening?

"Attention everyone!" I turn around to see Peter, or Spiderman, on top of a building with a microphone. 

"Y/n? I'm here as a favour for my good friend Peter Parker."

My eyes widen. People turn around to get a look at me. 

"He wanted to pull off something big. So here it is."

I'm frozen in place. I still have no clue what's going on. 

"I speak for him when I say this."

What is he doing?

"Will you do me the honour of being my Homecoming date? I want to make your first and maybe last Homecoming one to remember. And I love you."

I stand there. Looking shocked. I don't even know what Homecoming is! Who cares? He said something about date. So I guess it's something good. 

Someone hands me a microphone and I hesitantly take it. 

Now everyone is staring at me waiting for an answer. 

Finally I find my voice again. 

"Well, Spiderboy." I smirk as people laugh. 

"I speak to him when I say this."

People hold their breath to make sure they'd hear my answer. 

"I would love to be your Homecoming date. And I love you too. So much."

A tear escapes my eye and I laugh. 

"I guess I'd better take you to him then." He says and I can tell his voice is shaking as if he's crying too. 

"You'd better." I say and laugh. 

Spiderman jumps down and lands right in front of me. 

He kneels in front of me and hands me a bunch of roses which I happily accept. 

People are taking pictures of him. Or us. 

He holds out his hand and I take it before he puts an arm around my waist and pulls me close to him. Then he shoots a web onto a building and pulls us up. We leave the people behind and reach a quiet rooftop. 

Peter takes off his mask and before he can say anything I kiss him passionately. 

We pull away and I smile at him. 

"I hope that wasn't too much." He laughs. 

"It was. But I loved it." I grin and kiss him again. 

"But um- what exactly is Homecoming?" I laugh nervously afraid I agreed to something horrible. 

"You don't know? Did no one tell you?" He asks surprised and I shake my head. 

"Well um- it's a school dance. Basically. People go there together. It's usually really fun except last year I kinda missed it because I had to take care of some Spiderman business. Had to leave my date alone on the dance floor before it had even started." 

"I bet my dad would love that. He loves to dance." I laugh thinking about dad's stupid dance moves. 

"Who was your poor date last year?" I ask curiously. 

"Uhh it- it was Liz..." He mumbles.

"Right. She mentioned that." 

It's silent for a second. 

"As long as you don't leave me alone this year I'll be happy to go with you." I push him playfully to lighten up the mood. 

He smiles. 

"I won't. I promise. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you and I won't let Spiderman ruin that." He promises. 

"Good." I kiss him again. 

"Hey how did you manage to pull this off anyway?" I ask. 

"Tony helped me organise it. Ned and May helped too. I'm just glad everything worked out the way it was supposed to."

"Oh so that's what you've been keeping from me this whole time? Why you were constantly whispering."

"Uh- yeah yeah. This was the reason. Definitely." He scratches his neck. 

He's lying. If that isn't his big secret, what is it? I decide to just let it go. It's probably nothing. 

"Now bring me home spider boy. Although this was all pretty romantic I still need some sleep before school tomorrow." I wink at him and he grins. 

I jump onto his back and he drops me off at the avengers tower where Tony is waiting to know if everything worked out. 

My eyes are really heavy so I don't bother staying up longer to talk to him or the other Avengers who all saw it on the news. 

Tiredly I get into bed and fall asleep almost immediately.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day Peter picks me up for school. We walk to our lockers hand in hand while people are staring and whispering. 

I get some books out of my locker. 

"Hey, Penis Parker!" Flash yells and puts his hand on Peters shoulder as if they were friends. 

"So... You actually know Spiderman. Dude... I thought you were just trying to be cool when you told us last year."

Peter looks uncomfortable but at least Flash is just making conversation instead of bullying him. 

"Um- Yeah. Through the Stark internship. I get to hang out with him a lot." Peter says. 

"Well. I have to admit it was a pretty cool idea. Asking y/n to be your Homecoming date with his help. It was all over the news. Man... And I wanted to ask y/n to be my date..." Flash smirks at me. 

"You know I'm Peters girlfriend. And even if I wasn't I wouldn't have agreed to be your date." I state and take Peters hand to pull him into the direction of our first class. 

Flash rolls his eyes and watches us go.

————————————————————————

We sit in the cafeteria together with MJ and Ned. 

During the day people kept asking me and Peter about Spiderman. It was kinda annoying to be honest. 

"So y/n... you and Spiderman seem pretty close." MJ says and takes a sip of her drink. 

"Uh yeah I know him through my uncle." I hate lying to her. She's my friend now. 

"Was it weird? Being so close to him while swinging through the city?" She asks although she doesn't look really interested in my answer. 

"No I'm used to it." I answer and immediately regret it. 

She looks up, surprised. 

"So you're doing this more often? Spending a lot of time with him being this close? Instead of spending time with Peter? Or is Spiderman your real boyfriend? Or maybe... they're one and the same?" 

Peter and I look at each other in shock and Ned is happily watching us struggle to find a right answer. 

"I- um... those are a lot of questions..." I stammer and look at Peter for help. 

"He's gay!" Peter squeaks. That's actually a pretty good excuse to why he's letting me hang out with Spiderman so much. 

"What?" Ned and MJ say in unison. 

"Uhh yeah he's my gay best friend. He hangs out with me and Peter." I say and smile at Peter. 

"But please don't tell anyone about this. He actually doesn't want people to know. There are so many homophobic people out there it would do no good to let the public know." Peter adds. 

"I'm not gonna tell anyone. But now that you say this... he seems pretty gay doesn't he? Wearing this skin tight suit and just the way he acts..." MJ says and I almost choke on my water. I see Peter blushing in embarrassment. 

"I heard people shipping him and Deadpool." I say and chuckle. Peter gets redder every second. 

"Oh yeah they would definitely be an awesome duo. I hope they'll meet some day." MJ says. 

Peter clears his throat. 

"So are you guys excited for homecoming? Do you have dates yet?" He asks Ned and MJ in order to change the subject. 

I take his hand in mine and listen to their conversation. 

————————————————————————

8 days later (Homecoming):

Wanda is currently doing my hair and makeup. I usually don't wear makeup. I prefer natural beauty. But Wanda insisted. 

"I promise I won't put on too much. Just some nice eyeshadow and mascara. And some lipstick. Maybe colour your brows in a little. And some highlighting and contouring of course. A little blush as well. I'll leave away eyeliner though. I know you don't like to wear much makeup." She says excitedly while already putting on some makeup on my face. 

I've never heard of most of those things. But I let her do her thing. 

"And I think we'll just curl your hair a little and maybe braid some of it? What do you think?"

"You decide. You get to experiment on me today." I laugh. 

It takes a while for her to finish my makeup and my hair. 

"Put on your dress and shoes. And then you get to look at yourself." She orders. 

I'm kinda excited. I've never seen myself with much eyeshadow. And I know Wanda used a lot. 

I put on my dress. Wanda got it for me. It's actually really pretty. I've never worn a dress before. 

"Ready for the big reveal?" Wanda asks. She is holding a big mirror in her hands which is facing away from me. 

I nod and she turns the mirror around. 

"Oh my god!" I look at myself, or what used to be myself, and smiles. I look so pretty. 

"I hope it's not too much. And that you like it. I tried to do something galaxy inspired. " Wanda says and I grin at her. 

"I love it! Thank you so much!" I pull her into a hug. 

"Peter should be here any second. Go show the others your outfit." She says and we go into the living room where everyone is waiting to see what Wanda did to me. 

Everyone looks me up and down amazed. 

"Wow. You look beautiful." Bucky says and I blush. 

"Thanks."

"Lady y/n you look absolutely stunning. Peter is a lucky young man." Thor says and I laugh. 

"Looking good, kid. Maybe I'll have to come to keep an eye on you. Don't want all the guys drooling over you." Tony says and sips at his glass of whiskey. 

I laugh again. Then I hear the elevator doors open and turn around. It's Peter. And he looks amazing. 

He stops when he see me and his mouth hangs open. He's looking me up and down. 

"Stop gawking, Underoos!" Tony says. 

"W- wow. Y/n. You- you look gorgeous." Peter says and swallows hard. 

My face reddens and I smile at him. 

"Thank you. You look amazing as well." I say. 

"This is for you." Peter hands me a corsage. 

"Alright let's take some pictures." Steve says and takes a camera into his hands.

Peter and I smile for the pictures and were about to leave when Steve pulls me closer to him to whisper something in my ear. 

"You should show Loki your outfit when you get back. I know he'd love to see it." He pulls away and grins. 

I give him an unsure look and follow Peter outside. 

Happy drives us to Homecoming. A lot of people are already there and we hear music playing. 

"Text me when you want me to pick you up." Happy tells us and drives off. 

"Ready?" Peter asks and takes my hand. 

"Yeah. Let's go inside." I reply. 

Some people are looking at us when we walk in. I spot Ned and MJ and we go to them. 

"Wow y/n. I almost didn't recognise you." MJ says and looks at my outfit. 

"You look beautiful MJ." I say and give her a quick hug. 

"I'll go get us some drinks." Peter says and walks off together with Ned who is getting some for him and MJ. 

I hear someone whistling at me and turn around to see Flash. 

"Holy shit! I didn't know you could look any prettier." He says and stares at me. 

"Thanks..." I mutter clearly annoyed. 

"Where's your date? Or did you two break up?"

"Peter's just getting some drinks for us." I respond and turn away but Flash grabs my arm. 

"Do you wanna dance while you're waiting?" He smirks. 

"Don't you have a date who wants to dance with you?" I avoid his question. 

"Well... Liz told me she doesn't want to dance and then went to the restroom. That was like 20 minutes ago." 

"Sounds like maybe you should check on her."

"Aw come on. Just dance with me."

I roll my eyes. Why won't he just leave me alone?

"Hey don't you get the hint, Flash? She obviously doesn't want to dance with you!" MJ angrily says. 

"How would you know, weirdo? Just leave us alone." He scoffs and pulls me onto the dancefloor. 

"Flash stop. She's right. I don't want to dance with you!" I aggressively pull away. 

"I'm sure Peter doesn't mind if that's what you're worried about. You can admit you'd love to dance with me." He says cockily. 

"Yeah you're right. I'd love to dance with you. So I can get a good look at the scar on your neck. How did you get that again?" I ask sarcastically. 

He looks pissed off now. 

"Or do you need me to remind you of how it happened?"

"Screw you!" He says and leaves. 

I roll my eyes and walk back to MJ. 

"How can someone be this annoying?" I ask. 

Peter and Ned return with drinks. 

"Here you go." Peter hands me my cup. 

"Thanks."

We make some smalltalk and finish our drinks. 

Then they play a slow song. 

"May I have this dance?" Peter holds out his hand and I gladly take it. 

We go onto the dance floor and start to dance. 

"What's this song called? I like it." I ask. 

"I think it's 'Everybody wants to rule the world' by Tears for Fears." Peter answers and we keep dancing. 

I look up into his beautiful eyes. 

"I love you." I whisper and he smiles at me. 

"I love you more." He leans down and kisses me softly. 

"Get a room!" MJ yells. She is dancing with Ned. 

We laugh and stop kissing. 

"We have only two weeks left..." I mutter sadly and rest my head on his chest. 

"I know... But maybe we have more time than you might think." 

I give him a confused look. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well- uh... maybe your family will stay here for some time. Or you'll come back soon."

"I doubt it. As nice as it would be..."

"Hey... let's just enjoy the time we have left. Let's not think about what's happening afterwards."

I nod and we keep dancing. 

————————————————————————

After like two hours of dancing and laughing with Ned and MJ I excuse myself to go to the restroom. 

I walk down the silent hallway toward the toilets. 

"Stop... Flash, please..." I hear someone say at the end of the hallway. 

"Shh... Come on, babe." Flash says. 

"No. Stop." The girl is clearly too weak to fight back. 

"Hey! Leave her alone Flash!" I yell. 

I see him pulling away from the girl. It's Liz. 

"Leave us alone y/n. We're kinda in the middle of something here." He growls angrily. 

"She said stop. Leave her alone."

"Or what?"

"I think you know exactly what will happen if you don't." I threaten him. 

He rolls his eyes and starts walking away. 

"Whatever. She's not my type anyways." He says and leaves us alone. 

"Hey... are you alright? Did he do anything?" I ask and put my hands on Liz's shoulder to comfort her. 

"N- No. But I don't know what would've happened if- if you didn't show up." She replies and a tear escapes her eye. 

"Are you drunk?" I ask because I smell alcohol. 

"Flash gave me some of his drink. But I think the last one really kicked in." Liz can barely stand on her own two feet. 

"Or maybe he put something in it..." I mumble. 

"Let's get you home." I put her arm around my shoulder and text Peter to meet me outside and then Happy to pick us up. 

"Hey, I just got your text. Is everything alright? What happened?" Peter asks when he gets outside. 

"Flash..." I mumble and see Happy pulling around the corner. 

"That asshole... I'll beat him up." Peter growls angrily. 

"No you won't. Let's just go home." I say and we get Liz into the car. 

Happy drives her home and then back to the Avengers tower. 

"Sorry if tonight wasn't as much fun as it should've been." Peter says. 

I cup his face in my hands and smile at him. 

"I had a lot of fun tonight. It was perfect. Don't worry." I give him a quick kiss and then get out of the car. 

"Thanks Happy!" I yell and he drives away. 

We get on the elevator.   
Peter gets closer to me and I feel his breath on my ear. 

"I can't wait to get you out of this beautiful dress." He whispers seductively and I smirk. 

"You'll have to wait a little longer. I still have to show Loki." I say and play with his hair. 

"What? Why?" 

"Steve told me I should show Loki when I got home. It'll be quick. Just ten minutes."

Peter rolls his eyes. 

"Fine... I'll be waiting in your room." The elevator doors open and we split up. 

Everyone is still away. Tony said they were all going out tonight and that we shouldn't expect them to be home before 3 am. It was 12 am right now because we went home pretty early. 

I walk towards Loki's cell. The clicking of my heels echoe through the hallway. 

Loki is lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. 

"Hey. Had fun tonight?" He asks without looking at me. 

"I did. And I thought maybe you'd want to see my outfit." 

Now Loki looks up. His jaw drops and he gets up. 

"Wow." He whispers. 

"Shut up." I say and grin. 

"I like your makeup. Reminds me of the galaxy."

"That's exactly what Wanda was going for."

Loki slowly gets closer. He brushes a strand of hair out of my face and I take a deep breath. 

"I'll leave in two weeks Loki. And I want you to promise to not go insane again. For me." I whisper. 

"I promise." He replies and presses his lips against my forehead. I freeze at his touch. 

"I should go. Peter is waiting." I say and pull away. 

Loki nods sadly. 

"Goodnight y/n. Thanks for showing me your outfit."

"Goodnight Loki." I smile at him and then leave. 

————————————————————————

I get back to my room. Peter is sitting on my bed in just his boxers. 

"You kept me waiting, darling." He says and gets up. 

I smirk. 

"Sorry." 

Peter wants to kiss me but I push him away. He gives me a confused look. 

"Let me take off my makeup first." I go to the bathroom and clean my face. 

Peter follows me and removes the braid from my hair. 

"You know we still have the whole tower for ourselves." He grins and kisses my neck. 

I turn around and look into his eyes. 

"Peter Parker... You know exactly that they could come home any second. It's better to stay in this room." I say and play with his hair. 

"But that would be boring, wouldn't it?" He smirks and leaves the bathroom. 

"Let's get something to drink." He goes out of the room and to the kitchen. I take off my shoes and follow him. 

He is already mixing some vodka with Coke. 

"Seriously? Alcohol?"

He looks up and grins. 

"Well yeah. You have to loosen up a bit." He says and hands me my glass before taking a sip from his own. 

I playfully roll my eyes and drink the whole glass in one sip. 

He looks at me surprised. 

I make myself another glass. 

"You're right. I have to loosen up." I say and drink more. 

He empties his glass and gets closer. 

"Let's put on some music, Friday." I say. 

"As you wish, Miss." The AI says and a song from Tony's playlist starts playing. 

"What's that song called?" I ask Peter, our faces just inches apart. 

"It's 'Another one bites the dust' by Queen." He answers clearly distracted by me. 

"Nice beat don't you think?" I ask before he presses his lips on mine. 

Peter lifts me up and sits me onto the counter. 

My hands are playing with his hair behind his neck while his are already trying to open my dress behind my back. 

He open the zipper and I feel a cold breeze hit my back. 

"I don't think it's fair that I'm only in boxers and you're still wearing this dress." He whispers against my lips. 

"Why don't you take it off then?" I ask sassily. 

I don't have to say it twice. My dress is gone in seconds, leaving me in just my panties and bra. 

Peter starts kissing my neck. He's sucking on my sweet spot making me moan. 

"Don't you dare leave a hickey." I say but he obviously doesn't care. 

He takes off my bra and starts kissing my chest leaving hickeys everywhere. 

"Peter..." I groan. 

He takes me off the counter and lays me down on the couch. 

He kisses me hungrily and my hands travel down his muscular back. 

Peter pulls down my panties and kisses between my thighs before he takes of his own underwear. 

"I'm going to kill you if we get caught." I say and he just grins and leans down to kiss me. 

He slowly pushes inside of me making us both moan. 

He keeps thrusting in until we both get close to our climax. 

My walls start to clench around him and then we both came. 

I lets out a loud moan since we are completely alone and Peter gets slower before he pulls out. 

He lays down next to me breathing heavily. 

"God I love you." He whispers and I smile. 

Before I can answer we hear the elevator moving. 

I look at Peter in panic. 

"Fuck they're home already!" I jump up and hastily put on my clothes that were spread across the room. 

Peter does the same. 

"There's no time to put on my dress! Oh my god hide the alcohol!" I whisper-yell while running around in my underwear and holding my dress in my arms. 

Peter just puts on his boxers since he didn't have any other clothes on in the first place and quickly takes the alcohol back where it came from while I put the glasses in the dishwasher. 

We hear the elevator doors open and laughter from the other Avengers. 

"Run!" I manage to say before sprinting towards my bedroom. 

Peter has the same thought and runs into me. We both fall to the ground and I moan in pain. 

"What the hell?!"

Fuck. 

Everyone is staring at us while we are laying on the ground in just our underwear. Steve, Bucky, Tony, Wanda, Natasha, Bruce,Thor and everyone else. 

"Oh my god! Did you-" Bucky starts but Tony's laughter interrupts him. 

"Well, I guess Homecoming was a full success for Underoos. Good job kid. Just like me." Tony keeps laughing. 

Peter and I blush while Thor starts laughing as well. 

"I don't think it's funny. They're just kids they're not supposed to have sex just yet!" Bucky snaps.

"Oh please Bucky. We don't wanna know what you did at their age." Natasha says. 

"That's different..." He murmurs. 

I raise an eyebrow at him. 

"How is this different?" I ask accusingly. 

"Just forget it. Go sleep." He says and we slowly get up before quickly walking away. 

Peter and I start laughing when we reached in my room. 

I guess it's the alcohol that makes this moment funny and not embarrassing. 

"Did you see their surprised looks?" Peter laughs. 

"Yeah. And the way Bucky got angry. Oh my god." I wipe away a tear from laughing and get into bed. 

Peter lays down beside me and we calm down. 

Then suddenly the door bursts open. It's Steve. 

"What were you thinking?" He asks furiously. 

"Chill. We're old enough to have sex." I say with an eyeroll. 

"Not about having sex. You were drinking vodka? Do you know how dangerous alcohol is for you health? Especially at your age? Your body isn't complete yet and alcohol might damage your health!" 

"We didn't drink alcohol. Why would you think that?" I try to sound innocent. 

"Are you kidding me? The whole kitchen smells like vodka!"

"Oh. Yeah well we drank some vodka. So what?" 

"We'll talk about this tomorrow. Now sleep..."

He closes the door behind him and we start laughing again. 

Safe to say Homecoming was truly unforgettable.


	23. Chapter 23

One more week. Seven days. 

It's Friday and I'm sitting at lunch with Peter, Ned and MJ. 

"Are you going to Liz's party tonight?" Ned asks. 

"I don't know. She doesn't really like me." I reply and eat my sandwich. 

"Oh come on. Everyone will be there. Even MJ said she'll come." 

"Will I?" MJ asks and takes a bite of her sandwich as well. 

Ned rolls his eyes. 

"Come on guys. It'll be fun. And it's kind of like a goodbye party as well. For y/n and-"

"Yeah let's go!" Peter squeaks and kicks Ned from under the table. What is that about?

"Ugh... alright we'll go. But I can't promise I'll stay long." I give in. 

"Awesome!" Ned smiles. 

"I can wear my hat for this special occasion. It'll give me confidence." He says proudly. 

"I'll wear sweatpants." I say and everyone looks at me in shock. Even MJ. 

"Oh my god guys, I'm joking." I roll my eyes. 

"No seriously please wear something nice. If we're going to make this a goodbye party for you then you should wear a dress or something." Ned demands. 

"Definitely not. I'll wear pants and a shirt. Something casual. Not a dress." 

"Fine. But dress nicely!" Ned orders. 

————————————————————————

Wanda and Natasha help me pick out an outfit. I decide to wear one of Nat's leather skirts and a nice top from Wanda. I take my dagger with me. Just in case. I hide it under my shirt. 

Wanda does my makeup again although I complain the whole time. 

Peter picks me up and Happy drives us to Liz's house. 

People are standing outside and you can hear music playing. 

We walk towards the house and get inside. There are a lot of people. They're drinking and dancing. 

"Hey guys! I'm so glad you came. Pizza and drinks are over there." Liz greets us politely. 

"Hey Liz! Thanks. Have you seen Ned or MJ?" Peter asks. 

"No. They're probably not here yet." She says and starts walking away but I grab her arm. 

"How are you? We haven't really talked after what happened at Homecoming." 

"I'm fine. Flash will be here tonight. It's fine." She lies but her eyes tell the truth. 

"If you want I can make sure he'll leave before he even steps into the house." I suggest. 

"No. People would get suspicious. Just... don't talk to him or anyone about this okay? Please." She begs and I nod, defeated. 

She leaves and just on cue Flash walks through the door. 

"Come on Peter let's get some drinks." I start pulling him towards the kitchen. 

Luckily Liz has alcohol. I don't think I could survive tonight without it to be honest. 

I mix some Captain Morgan with Coke for Peter and me. 

Ned and MJ arrive shortly after Flash and a while later a bunch of people want to play a game. 

"Let's play seven minutes in heaven." Flash suggests with a grin. 

"What's that? Is it a game where you're dead for seven minutes? So you're in heaven?" I whisper to Peter and he chuckles. 

"No you idiot. It's a game where a person spins a bottle and the person it lands on has to go into a closet with them for seven minutes. They can do whatever they want in there. Usually it's like kissing and stuff." He explains. 

"Oh. Sounds stupid." I exclaim. 

"I know right?"

We sit down in a circle with an empty bottle in the middle. Not everyone wants to play but I guess I should since I want to experience normal life on earth. 

"Liz. I suggest you start since you're the host. Maybe you're lucky and it lands on me." Flash says and wiggles his eyebrows at Liz. 

She tries to ignore him and spins the bottle. I pray it won't land on Flash. Liz doesn't deserve that. 

And it doesn't land on Flash. 

It lands on Peter. 

I look at his red face and Liz seems uncomfortable as well. 

"Go. It's fine. I trust you." I say before squeezing Peters hand. 

Maybe this is good. If he realises he still has feelings for Liz he won't be as sad when I leave. And maybe I won't have to feel so bad about my feelings for Loki. 

Peter hesitantly gets up and follows Liz into the closet before Flash locks the door. 

It doesn't feel like seven minutes in heaven. It feels like seven minutes in hell. 

Just thinking about what Peter and Liz are doing right now is painful although I try to keep telling myself it's a good thing. 

Ned and MJ try to distract me but I still feel miserable. 

Finally the time is over. Liz gets out first and then Peter follows. He was wiping his mouth and Liz's lipstick is a little smudged. Awesome. 

I try not to show how hurt I am. This isn't how my dad raised me. I'm stronger than that. 

"Can I go next?" I ask confidently not giving Peter another look. 

"Sure. Go ahead, pretty." Flash winks at me. 

I spin the bottle and pray it won't land on Flash. 

As always luck isn't on my side. 

"Guess tonight is your lucky night." Flash says and holds out his hand to help me get up. 

I get up without taking it and walk into the closet first. 

Flash follows and the door closes. It's dark. I almost can't see him.

I am ready to fight him in case he tries to force himself on me but he doesn't move. 

"What? You're not gonna try anything?" I scoff. 

"No."

"Why not?"

"Do you want me to?"

I hesitate. I obviously had no interest in making out with Flash. But if Peter made out with Liz...

"Do you think Peter and Liz..." I stop. He doesn't care. 

"Made out? Probably. I know Liz would've wanted to. And the way they looked..."

I nod silently. 

"I'm sorry." He says. 

"For what?"

"For being an asshole. To you. And Parker. And a lot of other people too..." He whispers. 

I'm confused. 

"Yeah. But why are you sorry all of a sudden?" I ask skeptically. 

"You know I like you right?"

That is a surprise. 

"You what?" I say, shocked. 

He gets closer. 

"I think you're amazing. You're different than all the other girls I've met. You're fearless and stubborn and I find that kinda hot to be honest."

I press myself as close to the wall and as far away from Flash as possible. 

"That's really kind of you but... I have a boyfriend and... I don't really like you..." 

He slams his fist into the wall next to me. 

"Yeah... of course..."

It's silent. 

"I think seven minutes are up." He says before aggressively kicking open the door. 

I follow him out of the closet. Everyone is staring at us and Peter gets up. 

"Hey. Are you alright?" He asks and softly takes my hands. 

"I'm fine, Peter." I reply slightly angry thinking about him and Liz. 

I walk away towards the kitchen. I pour myself a new drink. This time with more alcohol. It was like 50% alcohol. 

I want to feel the vodka burn my throat. I want to get fucking drunk tonight. 

I drink it in one sip. 

"All right let's drink some shots!" I yell. 

"Why don't we play Never have I ever instead? We have fun and you'll get your shots." Flash smirks. 

"I don't care. I just wanna drink."

Ned explains the rules before we start because I don't know the game. 

"Never have I ever... kissed someone in this room." Liz says. 

Peter, Liz, Flash and I take a shot and I get angrier watching Liz drinking that shot because of Peter. 

"Never have I ever stolen something that was like really really expensive." Flash says. 

I'm the only one taking a shot. Back in the galaxy Rocket and I would steal the craziest things. 

"Woah y/n. What was it?" Ned asks. 

"Batteries." I simply say and everyone gives me a confused look. 

"Never have I ever wanted to kill someone." MJ says. 

She, Flash and I take a shot. 

"In this room!" A girl I don't know adds. 

I'm the only one taking a shot. No one dares to ask who. 

The longer we play, the drunker we get and the extremer get the questions. 

"Never have I ever got caught during sex." Flash says and takes a shot. 

Peter and I look at each other before taking a shot. I guess you can count the time at homecoming night. And once May let Ned in and told him to just go to Peters room. Maybe he shouldn't have. 

"Never have I ever kissed someone else's boy- or girlfriend." Liz says and takes a shot. So does Flash. I glare at her. 

"Never have I ever met an Avenger and actually had a real conversation with them." Peter tries to change the subject. 

Peter, Ned and I take a shot. I invited Ned over once for his birthday. He was so excited he nearly fainted. 

I am really drunk now and even angrier at Liz and Peter. 

"Never have I ever kissed someone else while I was in a relationship." I angrily say and look at Peter. 

He raises his eyebrows in shock. 

"Drink up, Parker." I say through gritted teeth. 

"Can we maybe talk somewhere else?" He whispers. 

"I said drink up!"

It's completely silent. 

Peter looks at the ground in shame before taking a shot. 

I stare at him with tears in my eyes before getting up. I don't even know where I am going until I'm in Liz's bedroom. 

I sit on her bed and let the tears fall. 

Someone knocks on the door. 

"Go away, asshole!" I yell expecting Peter but instead Flash came in. 

Everything is spinning and my head hurts. 

"Hey... I got you some water." He hands me a drink. 

I thirstily drank the whole cup. Flash gets up and locks the door. 

"What are you doing?" I ask. 

Suddenly I feel really dizzy and let the cup fall to the ground. 

I can't see clearly anymore. 

"Making sure we have some privacy." He answers and sits down next to me. Way too close. 

"W- what is happenin'?" I ask before falling back onto the bed. 

I feel his hands on my body. 

"Stop..." I grunt but he ignores me. 

His hands travel down to my thighs. 

"Stop please..."

I have to get the alcohol out of me. And whatever was in the drink he gave me. 

Flash pulls my shirt off leaving me in my bra. Then he starts sucking on my neck. 

I close my eyes wanting to just die in that moment. I can't move. At least not enough to fight him back. Then I get an idea. 

I slowly lift my hands to my head placing them on it. 

Flash pulls my skirt down. 

I used all the strength I have left to use my powers. Slowly my body fought the toxic substances inside of me. 

My sight gets clearer and the spinning gets less. 

Flash starts unbuckling his belt. 

I focus on draining the alcohol out of my body. I feel myself getting stronger again.   
I'm able to move now. 

Flash's hands wander to my panties. 

Before he can pull them down I am done. 

With all the strength I have I kick him away from me and against the wall. 

He groans and rubs his head while I get up and put on my clothes. Flash must've ignored my dagger because he tossed it on the ground with my clothes. Or maybe he was too distracted to notice. 

Flash slowly tries to get up but before he could I press him back onto the floor. I sit on top of him. My knees are keeping his arms pinned to the ground. 

I rip open his shirt revealing his chest. 

"You'll pay for everything you've done, Flash." I say angrily before placing my dagger on the left side of his chest. 

"Woah please chill! Don't kill me! Please!" He squeals. 

"I won't." I assure him before pressing the dagger into his flesh. 

One after one I cut letters into his chest. Big letters so they won't go unnoticed. 

R-A-P-I-S-T

He screams in pain and I watch the blood run down his body. 

I run my hand over the wounds spreading the blood all over his body and face. 

Someone tries to open the door but it's still locked. 

"Y/n open up! What is happening in there?!"

Peter. 

I don't answer. 

"Help!" Flash screams before I punch him into the face breaking his nose. 

Suddenly the door flies open and Peter runs into the room. He freezes when he sees what's happening. 

Me on top of a bloody Flash. 

"Oh my god." He says before closing the door behind him. 

Peter reads the word on Flash's chest and I start crying. 

He looks at me in shock. 

"Did he-?" 

"No." I immediately say and Peter wraps his arms around me not caring about my bloody hands ruining his shirt. 

"I could stop him before..." I can't end the sentence. 

I bury my head in the crook of Peters neck and cry. In that moment I don't care what happened before. About Peter and Liz. 

"Let's go home." He whispers in my ear before slowly helping me get up. 

Flash is knocked out. 

"Leave him here." I say coldly and start to walk towards the door. 

"Whoa where are you going?" Peter grabs my arm. 

"We can't go that way looking like this. Let's get out of the window." He says and climbs outside. 

Peter makes sure no one saw us before grabbing me and bringing me to the ground. 

We run a couple minutes before stopping. 

"I have my webshooters with me." He pulls them out of his pocket together with his mask. 

"Let's get you home." He says and I get onto his back. 

We swing through the empty streets of the night and to the avengers tower.


	24. Chapter 24

Peter drops me off on top of the avengers tower. It's 4 am. 

"Thanks..." I mumble and turn around to leave. 

"Wait! Please." 

I stop but don't turn around. 

"I don't think you should be alone right now. I can stay the night if you want." He suggests. 

"Well I don't think you should stay. I need some time alone. To think."

It's silent. 

"Please, y/n. Let me explain."

I turn around and look into his pleading eyes. 

"You don't need to explain anything, Peter. I think I know exactly what happened between you and Liz. You should go now."

I try to stay strong. Try to hold back tears. 

"No. You don't. Please let me come inside and I'll explain everything."

I sigh. 

"Peter. Just go. After tonight I'm definitely not in the mood for this conversation." I feel my eyes fill with tears but won't let them fall. I already cried in front of Peter today. 

"Please... just let me-"

"Go!" I shout angrily. 

Peter looks at the ground before turning around and jumping off the building.

I go inside and as soon as the glass door closes behind me I slide to the floor and let the tears fall. 

I bury my face in my hands. Flash's blood was still covering my skin. It's dry now. 

The sound of footsteps makes me look up. Someone is walking into the kitchen. When they open the fridge the light inside reveals who it is. 

Bucky. 

He doesn't see me just yet. Bucky pours himself some cold water into a glass. 

I try not to move or make any sound. He can't see me like this. 

He stares out of the window next to me while drinking his water. 

Suddenly he freezes. 

"Y/n?" He says squeezing his eyes to see better in the dark. 

"H- Hey Bucky." I try to sound as normal as possible. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I just got home."

He takes another sip of water. 

"How was the party? Hope you didn't get too drunk. Where's Peter by the way? I thought he'd stay the night."

"It was okay I guess. Peter couldn't stay." My voice cracks at his name. 

"Are you alright?" Bucky asks, worry in his voice. 

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll go to bed now." I get up quickly but before I can walk out he turns on the light. 

His eyes widen in shock. I guess it is a pretty shocking view. I am covered in blood. My makeup is smudged from crying. My hair is sticky and shaggy from the blood and alcohol. 

"Oh my god what happened to you? Are you hurt? Is that your blood?" He checks my arms for wounds and I start laughing. 

"What?" Bucky asks confused. 

"You're such an idiot."

"Excuse me?" He sounds offended. 

"Oh my god. Bucky. If I were hurt I would've just healed myself, dumbass. It's not my blood." I chuckle. 

"Right. Well I still don't get why this is so funny. If it's not your blood who's is it?"

I stop laughing. 

"Doesn't matter..."

"Yes it does. What happened? Tell me!" He demands. 

"Alright chill, dad." I mock him. 

"There was this guy at the party who... tried to... you know..." I feel tears filling my eyes and my voice cracks. 

"What did he try?" Bucky wipes away a tear from my face. 

"Well... he put something in my drink... and then he..." I can't continue. I am sobbing now at the memory of Flash's hands all over my body and his tongue on my skin. 

"It's alright. You don't have to continue. But... did he... do something?" He swallows his anger. 

"No. I was able to stop him just in time."

"But I thought he put something in your drink?"

"Yeah. I used my power. And it worked since it was toxic for my body." I explain. 

He nods. 

"And this guy... I mean... what exactly did you do to him?" He carefully asks. 

"I didn't kill him if that's what you're asking. I just made sure anyone who gets too close to him sees what he is."

Bucky sighs. 

"Good. Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." 

We walk to my room and into the bathroom. I sit on the edge of the bathtub while Bucky gets a washcloth. 

He carefully starts to remove the blood from my body. 

I didn't even realise how much it is. It doesn't just cover my hands. It's on my face and legs as well. And on my clothes. 

"I'm sorry this is how you had to start your last week on earth." 

"Can't say I didn't experience everything possible." I smile weakly. 

"So... What happened between you and Peter?"

I freeze at his name and look at the ground. 

"What do you mean?" I try to act clueless. 

"Come on. He wouldn't have let you be alone after what happened."

I sigh. 

"We played a stupid game at the party. 7 minutes in heaven. Do you know it?"

He nods. 

"Well Peter had to go in the closet with Liz. And he used to have a crush on her. And..."

Tears are running down my face again. God I don't think I've ever cried so much like tonight. 

"And he just... kissed her..."

Bucky wipes away my tears. 

"How do you know?" He asks while continuing to clean up the blood. 

"Wasn't hard to tell..." I mumble and he doesn't ask any further questions about Peter which I appreciate. 

"Alright. Go take a shower. You're hair is sticky."

He is about to leave when I grab his arm. 

"Could you maybe stay here? Not in the bathroom but... could you just wait in my room?" I ask hesitantly and he smiles softly. 

"Yeah. Of course."

He leaves the bathroom and I strip off my clothes and get into the shower. 

The warm water feels nice on my cold skin. The water turns red from the blood in my hair until it's all washed out. 

I finish and dry off before wrapping myself in a towel. 

I realise I didn't bring any fresh clothes into the bathroom and slowly walk out in just my towel. 

Bucky lays on my bed on his phone probably playing a game or something and doesn't look up. 

I get some clothes out of my closet and walk back into the bathroom to change.

"What's the time?" I ask while laying down next to Bucky who put his phone away now. 

"5:30."

"Sorry for keeping you up this long..."

"It's alright. I couldn't sleep anyway. Besides... I'm always there for you if you need me."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it."

It's silent for a minute. 

"I'll really miss you. It won't be the same. It'll be way too quiet and boring." He whispers. 

"Oh please... I'll come visit as soon as possible." 

"You really grew on me. And I wish you didn't have to leave again because I-"

"Wait. Bucky... are you... confessing you're love for me right now?" I sit up in shock. 

"What?! No. Oh my god no." He sits up too. 

"No. Y/n this is not what I'm doing. What I'm trying to say is that you're kind of like the little sister I never had. We're family now."

I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding. 

"Thank god. For a second I thought I'd have to break your heart." We both chuckle. 

"But you're right. We are family. Everyone here means so much to me. I wish we could stay together. All of us."

We lay back down again. 

"I bet you're happy to see your dad again. After such a long time. It must've been tough sometimes." Bucky says. 

"Yeah. But whenever I miss him too much I just listen to the songs we usually hear. He has two mixtapes from his mother. 'Awesome Mix Vol. 1 and 2'. Sadly she hasn't been around long enough to make more. She had a great taste in music."

"Mixtape? Like an actual tape?" He asks surprised. 

"Yeah my dad grew up with tapes. I did too. Because of him obviously. When I got to earth I was surprised to see you listen to music over a phone. I prefer tapes though. It just feels better. Like the music actually matters."

"I know what you mean. I'm more into the older stuff too."

It's quiet again. 

"I'll go now. Get some sleep." Bucky says and gets up. 

I don't want him to go. I want him to stay. But that would be weird. 

"Goodnight." I whisper and listen to him leaving my room. 

I close my eyes and try not to think about tonight's events. I try to think about my dad and the other guardians and what they would be doing right now.

Eventually I drift off to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't sleep well that night. I wake up at 1 pm still tired from the long night. 

I get ready and walk into the kitchen/living room where Wanda and Vision are cooking lunch. Guess I'll skip breakfast today. 

"Good morning. How was the party?" Wanda asks happily. I guess Bucky hasn't told anyone. 

"It was alright." I lie and sit down on the couch next to Bucky who is giving me a worried look. 

I softly smile at him and focus on the tv. 

"You alright?" Bucky whispers so that only I can hear. 

"Yeah. After all nothing really happened, right?"

He is obviously not convinced but didn't say anything. 

My phone beeps. Peter texted me. 

'Hey... Can I come over later? To explain...'

I'm not sure what to reply. Bucky sees the text. 

"Maybe it was not what it looked like. Give him a chance. He's a good kid." He says and I sigh. 

'Fine.' I reply. 

We eat lunch together and then I go to Loki. I don't know when Peter will come over. Might as well use the time. 

I get into Loki's cell and lay down next to him on his bed. 

"What's wrong?" He asks, concerned. 

I don't want to explain everything again. It would only make me cry and I don't want to cry anymore. 

"Can't you just use you're telepathic abilities for once?" I scoff. 

"You know I don't use them when I don't have to. Besides... it would be an invasion of your privacy."

I roll my eyes. 

"Just do it, Loki. I give you permission. I don't want to talk about what happened."

It's silent while he looks through my memories from last night. 

I watch his face. I can tell he's disgusted by what he sees. 

Then his expression turns angry. 

"I should kill this stupid mortal when I get out of here." He mumbles and I'm not sure if he is talking about Peter or Flash. I guess he means Flash. 

"I thought about killing him." I admit. 

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I don't kill if I don't have to."

Then it's quiet. 

"What a stupid attitude." Loki eventually says and I chuckle. 

I rest my head on his chest. His warmth calms me down and makes me feel safe. 

We stay like this for some time until we get interrupted by Tony's AI. 

"Miss Quill, Mr. Parker is here now."

I sigh and get up. I'm not ready to face him. 

"Are you going to be alright?" Loki asks and rests his hand on my shoulder. 

I take a deep breath. 

"Yeah. See you later." I give him a quick hug before getting out of his cell. 

Peter is waiting in the living room. Bucky's staring at him trying to figure out if he is actually such a good kid. 

No one else notices how nervous Peter is. 

"Hey." I mumble. 

"Hey." Peter replies. 

Now the others know something is going on. Usually me and Peter would kiss and be inseparable. But today we are distant. 

Nat gives me a questioning look and Steve raises his eyebrows but I ignore it. 

Peter follows me quietly to my room and I close the door behind us. 

I cross my arms over my chest and wait for him to 'explain'. 

"Okay. Listen... You think you know what happened. But you don't. I would never do that to you."

"Cut the bullshit and just tell me the truth." I snap at him. 

"We were in the closet for like 6 minutes and I swear nothing happened. But then just before the door opened Liz kissed me. I pushed her away and then we walked out. I swear I didn't kiss her back."

I think about it for a second. He could be telling the truth. 

"How do I know you're not lying?" I ask not completely convinced. 

"You know Liz was jealous. And she obviously still had feelings for me. But you have to trust me. I love you. Only you." Tears fill Peters eyes. 

"I don't know, Peter... You had a crush on Liz for so long... it would make sense..." I mumble. 

"Are you serious right now? Why don't you trust me? Because I trust you, y/n. I trust you spending time with Loki every single day." Peter paces around the room resting his hands on the back of his head. 

I look at the ground. He's right. He does trust me. 

"I'm sorry..." I whisper and slowly get closer to him. 

His face softens when he looks into my eyes. I cup his cheek in my right hand and he closes his eyes. 

"I'm sorry too." He mumbles. 

"For what? You didn't really do anything wrong."

"For not being there soon enough. For not being able to stop Flash..."

I feel sick just thinking about Flash. 

"That wasn't your fault. Besides... I managed to handle that on my own." I smile at him weakly. 

"I should've followed you. Instead I let you run off alone. And I let Flash follow you. When my spidey senses tingled it was already too late..."

"Stop. That wasn't your fault, ok?" I wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his chest taking in his comforting scent. 

He nods and rests his chin on my head.

"So we're good again?" He asks and takes my face in his hands. 

I kiss him as an answer. 

"Good." He smiles and gives me another kiss. 

"But I'll be having a nice conversation with Liz tomorrow." I say angrily. 

He chuckles. 

"I love you." He whispers. 

"I love you too."

"Come on let's go watch the sunset." He takes my hand and leads me out of my room, through the living room (where everyone stares at us probably relieved that we worked it out) and onto the landing platform where he usually drops me off. 

We sit in silence and watch the sunset and then the stars. 

"I'll miss you." I whisper thinking about leaving soon. 

"No. You won't." Peter replies and I lifts my head from his shoulder to look at him. 

"What? Of course I will, idiot."

"I don't want you to miss me. So don't." He simply says and watches the city. 

"Aren't you going to miss me?" I ask offended. 

He took some time to think about his answer. 

"No."

I raise my eyebrows. 

"Ouch." I say and look away angrily. 

Peter takes my hand softly. 

"I won't because we'll still find a way to be together. I promise." He plants a kiss on my hand. 

"It's not that easy. We'll be light years away I don't think communication will be that easy over such a long distance." I sigh. 

"I know." He replies. 

I stare at him. 

"You're being weird, Peter." I laugh. 

He just chuckles and keeps watching the stars. 

Then he pulls out his phone and some earphones. 

"Let's listen to some music." He hands me an earphone. 

"What's that song called? I like it." 

"That's 'The things we do for love' by 10cc." He answers. 

"And what are the things you'd do for love?" I ask teasingly. 

"Anything."


	26. Chapter 26

Monday. Last week of school. 

I am kind of sad. I actually like school. Sometimes. It's cool that i got to learn stuff about earth but I also learned so much useless stuff. 

Why would you need to be able to write a stupid essay about a book no sane person would even think about reading?

I walk into the kitchen and make myself some breakfast. 

"Good morning, lady y/n. I hope you are prepared for another day of mortal education." Thor greets me. 

"Morning, Thor. Peter said the last week of school is usually boring and uneventful. I'm as ready as I can be." I reply and take a bite of my sandwich. 

"I would have been honoured to take you to Asgard one day. It was never boring and uneventful." Thor looks kind of sad when thinking about his destroyed home. 

"I would've loved that. I'm sure it was beautiful."

"It was..."

The silence is kind of awkward until Peter comes in. 

"Morning, y/n and Mr. Thor sir!" Peter says and gives me a kiss on the cheek. 

"Good morning, spider child." Thor smiles at Peter. 

"It's Spiderman..." He mumbles and I chuckle.

"Let's go." I shove the last piece of my sandwich into my mouth, grab my bag and pull Peter into the elevator. 

We reach the school and go to our lockers.   
I'm pulling out some books when I see her. 

"I'll be right back." I tell Peter and he watches me leave with a worried expression plastered on his face. 

There she is. Laughing like nothing happened. 

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" I ask her. 

"About what?" Liz asks in a fake nice voice. 

Some people are watching us. I guess everyone knows what happened at her party. 

"You know, Liz, I thought you weren't as desperate as that. Kissing someone's boyfriend? You're pathetic." I snap at her and people go silent around us. 

She looks a little worried for a second but then her face goes back to her usual bitchy expression. 

"I didn't do anything he didn't want me to. It's not my fault your boyfriend's not as loyal as he claims to be."

I step a little closer to her so only Liz can hear my next words. 

"Watch it, princess. Don't you know what happened to Flash when he stepped out of line?"

She gulps. 

"People would know it was you if anything happened to me. You wouldn't get away with it." She whispers. 

I smirk. How oblivious she is. 

"Believe me, no one would be able to find me. I'll be long gone before you could even call the police."

I'm not actually planning on hurting her. But it's fun to make her scared of me. I don't care about my reputation anymore. I'll be away from earth soon anyway. 

"You're crazy." She says before turning around and going to class. 

People turn back to their own things. 

I feel Peters hands on my shoulders and turn around to face him. 

He heard what I said. I can see it in his eyes. 

"Are you angry at me?" I ask quietly. 

Peter pulls me into a hug and rests his chin on my head. 

"No. I'm proud to be the boyfriend of such a strong, beautiful, amaz-"

"Oh, stop you idiot." I giggle and push him playfully. 

He grins and kisses me. 

————————————————————————

We sit in the cafeteria with Ned and MJ. They both seem glad Peter and I fixed things and everything is normal again. 

"Does anyone know what happened to Flash?" MJ asks pointing in his direction. 

His nose is broken and he has a bruised eye. That's on me. 

I look at Peter to make sure he won't say anything. He gives me a small smile signaling he won't. 

"I heard some rumours about him getting beat up at Liz's party. Someone said they found him covered in his own blood. He wouldn't say who did this to him." Ned says. 

"I don't blame whoever did this. He deserved it." MJ states and continues reading her book. 

"He definitely did." I mumble and take a bite of my sandwich. 

"So y/n... Are you going to throw a farewell party?" Ned asks. 

"No. I don't have that many friends to throw a party. But we can hang out together and have like a small 'party'. Just us four."

"Lame." MJ mumbles. 

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." I reply but I know she didn't mean it. I got used to her rude comments and realised she actually cares much more than she lets people believe. 

"I'll think about it." She finally says. 

————————————————————————

Peter and I go back to the avengers tower and sit in my room. 

I'm doing homework while Peter is on his phone. 

"Why are you even still doing your homework?" He asks. 

"Because... if I wouldn't it would actually feel like I'm leaving soon. And if I still do it it feels like always. Normal." 

It makes me sad thinking about it. I obviously want to see my family again and I even miss the galaxy and the fighting. But at the same time I don't want to leave everyone behind. Peter, Loki, Bucky, Tony, Steve... They all grew on me. And although I am going back to my family it feels as if I am leaving part of my family behind as well. 

I don't even notice I start crying until Peter wipes away a tear. 

"Hey... it's going to be fine." He tries to calm me down. 

I force myself to smile. 

"I'll come back as soon as possible. I promise. And I want you to move on with your life. Be happy. Find new love. But... I'm selfish and that's why I ask you to wait for me?"

He grins. 

"Of course I'll wait for you, dumbass. I don't want to live my life without you in it. Even if it means having to wait a long time to finally see you again."

I put my homework away and lay down next to him. 

Peter wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer. His warmth makes me feel safe and calm. 

"I love you."


	27. Chapter 27

The week goes by way too quickly. It's like I just blinked and suddenly it was Friday. Peter has been behaving weirdly. He told me his aunt wanted to spend more time with him which upset me because she can spend time with him after I'm gone and I only have those couple days left...

Tony told me my dad contacted him and that they'll arrive soon. 

I have already packed all my stuff. I decide to take some of the clothes I bought here with me since I actually like them. 

I take the pictures out of the frames they've been in for a year. 

My room is pretty much empty now. It's only my suitcase on my bed that indicates someone has actually been living in this room. 

I sit down and look at all the photos on my phone. I'll leave it here. It won't be of much use when I'm back in the galaxy. But I'll definitely print out all of the photos I took. Pictures of me and Peter, the Avengers doing normal things like making breakfast, places I've been to, sunsets and many other things.

"Hey. You alright?" 

My head shoots up. Bucky is standing in the door. 

"Yeah. Just finished packing." I smile at him. 

"Good. Come on. Everyone's outside already. Your family should arrive any minute." 

I sigh. Of course I can't wait to see them again. But everything's over the second they're here. And I don't want this to be over. 

I follow Bucky outside and onto the platform where they will land. The sun already starts to set. 

"Hey, kid. You're dad send me another message. They'll be here in 15 minutes." Tony says and puts his hand on my shoulder. 

I force myself to smile at him. 

"Y/n? Is everything ok?" Steve asks and leans down to look into my eyes. 

"Yeah. I just don't really want to leave you guys." I laugh and wipe away a tear that escaped my eye. 

"Come here." Steve wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer. 

I don't allow myself to keep crying. I'm not usually this emotional. 

"Don't be sad. You should be excited to see your family again." Steve tells me. 

"I am. I'm just not excited to leave everyone else..."

"You won't be gone forever. You'll visit as soon as possible. Or maybe we'll visit. Who knows. Maybe we'll have to go to space someday."

I chuckle. 

"Oh please. There's no reason for you to come to space. If there's a threat out there we'll take care of it. We're the Guardians of the Galaxy. It's our job. Not yours."

"True. But maybe we'd just look for a reason to visit you."

I laugh again and pull away from the hug. Suddenly arms wrap around my waist. 

"Mind if I interrupt?" Peter asks. 

I am still kinda upset he barely spent any time with me over the last few days but when I turn around to face him I can't help but smiled. 

"Not at all." I answer and give him a quick kiss on the lips. 

Steve is already talking to Bucky so I guess he doesn't mind either. 

"So... You finally decide to pay attention to me now?" The pain in my voice doesn't go unnoticed. 

"I'm sorry, y/n. But May insisted on spending time with me." 

"I mean... I guess I get it... how can someone not want to spend time with you?" I chuckle slightly but it's obvious I'm not really happy. 

"But she knows those were our last days together. Why would she take them away from us?" I ask and look at the ground. 

"I'm sure she had a reason." Peter says and before I can say anything else I hear a sound I haven't heard in a year. 

I turn around and look up to the sky. The Milano is getting closer. We can already hear its engines. 

I forget about everything that makes me sad and replace it with excitement. Finally, I'll see my family again. 

It gets closer and closer and soon we're able to hear the music blasting. 

I recognise the song. New York Groove by Hello. Great song. 

Peter squeezes my hand reassuringly. 

The Milano finally lands in front of us. I can already see my dad through the glass. I can see him!

I run towards the spaceship and when the doors opened and throw myself into the arms of my dad. 

"Hey! I missed you so much!" I say and bury my face into his chest. 

"I'd miss me too." He replies and I roll my eyes. 

"Gamora!" I yell and hug her tightly. 

"Don't listen to him. He missed you so much it was actually annoying. We actually would've needed more time to get here but somehow he managed to transform 14 hours into 3." 

I laugh and hug her again.

"Don't worry about me. I'm just going to wait a couple more hours until you've greeted everyone else." Oh how I've missed Rocket's sarcastic annoying voice. 

I turn around and smile down at him. 

"What makes you think I'll greet you after that?" I ask sassily. 

He smirks. 

"Still the old y/n, huh?" 

I grin and kneel down to hug him. 

"Glad to have you back, little one."

"Glad to be back."

I get up and hug Drax and Mantis as well. 

"I can feel how excited you are. But why do I feel sadness as well?" Mantis asks when she touches me. 

"I'm just sad to leave my friends behind." I say and she nods understandingly. 

"Where's Groot?" My eyes dart around trying to find him. 

In that Moment he steps out of the Milano. He grew a lot. He is almost as tall as me now. Groot is playing on some kind of game boy and doesn't look up. 

"Hey Groot! I've missed you buddy!" I go in for a hug but he stops me with his hand and continues playing the game. 

"Hellooo?" I try to get his attention. 

"I am Groot." He says annoyed. 

"Wow. Thanks for caring." I scoff and turn around. 

"What's up with Groot?" I ask the others. 

"He's worse than you. Doesn't listen to a single word we say." My dad tells me and I roll my eyes. 

"You don't know how exhausting the journey has been. I was surrounded by these idiots way too long." A robotic voice says from behind and I turn around in shock. 

"Nebula? Wh- What are you doing here?" I raise my eyebrows. 

"My sister forced me to come with them. She said you'd be happy to see me."

"I am!" I say and hug her hesitantly. I know she doesn't really like any act of affection but I don't care. 

Surprisingly she hugs me back. The temperature contrast of her cold metal parts on my warm skin is immense but I don't mind. 

I pull away and go back to dad. 

"Dad? I uh- I want you to meet someone..." I tell him and he looks at me in confusion. 

A nervous Peter is standing next to Tony who pats his back encouragingly. 

I walk up to Peter and take his hand pulling him towards my dad. 

"Dad, this is Peter. My boyfriend." I'm prepared for an angry reaction but he doesn't seem mad. 

"Uh- hello Mr. Starlord, sir." Peter says and holds out his shaking hand. 

Dad looks from me to Peter and back to me. I give him a look signaling he should be nice to Peter. 

Dad takes Peters hand and shakes it. 

"Call me Peter." 

"Why... why exactly do I have to call you?" Peter asks confused and I chuckle. 

"No you idiot. His name's Peter too. I told you." I say. 

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Sorry." Peter is very nervous and I feel really bad for him. 

"You got yourself a boyfriend called Peter? Sounds like massive daddy issues, little one." Rocket laughs and I roll my eyes. I seem to be rolling my eyes a lot since my family got here. 

"How long exactly has this been going on?" Dad asks pointing at me and Peter. 

"Almost a year." I tell him and he nods slowly. 

"We're gonna have a little talk later." Dad says to Peter who gulps. 

"Alright. Let's get inside. It's getting cold." Tony shouts and we all follow him into the building.


	28. Chapter 28

Everyone finds a place to sit or stand. Peter and I sit on the couch while my father and Tony are talking. 

"Your dad seems nice." Peter tells me and I smile. 

"He can be a real jerk sometimes. But yeah... He's awesome." I grin while watching my dad. 

"Don't be afraid of him.", I add, "When you two talk in private I mean. He's just kind of overprotective but I don't see why he shouldn't like you."

Peter nods but I can tell he is still nervous.

Nebula is talking to Bucky. It seems like they are talking about their metal parts because Nebula takes a good look at Buckys arm. 

Meanwhile, Gamora is talking to Wanda and Nat. 

Rocket and Drax are laughing with Sam while Mantis sits next to them smiling awkwardly as always. 

Groot is just sitting in a corner playing on his game. 

I look back at dad and Tony. Tony seems so done with my dad already. I guess he is telling stupid 'heroic' stories of himself and that puts a smile on my face. 

"Alright. Attention everyone. Starprince and I have talked and decided that the guardians will stay here over the weekend!" Tony shouts over the noice of all the people talking. 

I jump up surprised. 

"Wait, really? That's awesome!" I smile and go to hug my dad. 

"Yeah well I thought I should get to know your new friends and your... boyfriend." Dad says looking at me disapprovingly and I grin. 

We all sit down and I talk to the rest of the guardians for a while to catch up. 

"Oh my god guys! I totally forgot! I have to show you something!" I suddenly yell making Mantis jump. 

I pull out my dagger and everyone looks confused. Without a warning I cut along my arm. The wound is pretty big and it immediately starts bleeding a lot. 

"What the hell? Why would you do that?!" Dad screams while the others stare at my wound in shock. 

"I'll get the first aid kit!" Gamora yells and gets up, ready to run to the spaceship. 

"No! Don't." I tell her and she sits back down hesitantly. 

I focus on the wound and it slowly starts to heal. I've learned to do it without using my hand. At least on myself. When others are hurt I still have to cover the wound with my hands to make it heal. 

The wound slowly closes itself and the blood vanishes back into my skin. 

My dad looks shocked and impressed, mouth agape, and everyone else looks just as amazed. 

"Well this is new." Rocket says and Drax just laughs loudly. 

Mantis touches Drax's arm and starts laughing as well. 

"How? When? What? I- I don't get it." Dad stammers and still hasn't closed his mouth. 

"I don't know. I discovered these powers when I revived Loki and-" I say, stop mid-sentence and immediately regret the words leaving my mouth. Now he'll ask who Loki is and I am not prepared for that. What if he wants to meet him? That would be awful. 

"Wait who's Loki? Is he here too?" Gamora asks and looks around the room. 

"He's my brother." Thor says. 

"Lady y/n brought him back to life after he had an... accident." 

"He had an accident? And how exactly did you discover your powers? I guess your first thought wasn't to try to magically revive him." Dad asks suspiciously. 

"Well uh... you know... we're friends so I was obviously very upset when I saw him lying on the ground and I just... cried and somehow my hands started to glow and I don't know he was breathing again and his wound was gone." I try to explain without telling them I literally threw myself on Loki back then. 

"Wait your hands started glowing? Why didn't they do that now?" Rocket asks clearly upset about having missed the coolest part. 

"I mean... I guess it was only a one time thing. Maybe they glowed once when I triggered my powers for the first time? I don't know..."

"What exactly happened to this Loki?" Gamora asks. 

I don't want to talk about it. I look at Thor for help and he seems to understand that I don't want to explain. 

"My brother was in a very bad state a few months ago. He did some terrible things in the past and thus got locked away. I assume he couldn't stand living in that cell anymore. So... one day when lady y/n payed him a visit... he took her dagger and tried to end his life." Thor explains. 

Everyone looks at the ground. 

"This is all very depressing but why in the hell would you guys let her go into a cell with a freaking criminal?!" Dad yells and glares at Tony. 

Before anyone can say anything to defend themselves I do. 

"I insisted. I wanted to see Loki at least once. Just to know who he is because I had to know who lives in this tower before I could spend a year here. And then I started to sneak out at night to see him. He's actually a really nice person if you give him a chance to open up." 

Dad looks still angry and stops to thinks for a second.

"I want to meet this guy." He finally says.

My eyes widen in shock. My father meeting Loki? That doesn't sound like a good idea. 

"Why exactly would you want to meet Loki?" I ask anxiously. 

"Just to know who he is because I have to know who lives in this tower after you spent a year here." He copies me and I roll my eyes. 

„Alright fine." I sigh.

„Well then what are we waiting for?" Dad asks enthusiastically and gets up. 

I look at Tony and then at Peter who both give me a little smile before we start walking to Loki's cell. 

Dad follows me in silent. 

"Wait here please. I want to at least tell him you're coming alright?" I say and leave my dad standing at the other end of the hallway. 

I get into Loki's cell. He's staring out of the window at the city. 

"Did you come to say your goodbyes?" He asks without looking at me. 

"Actually... no. I've come because I want you to meet someone. Or well... someone wants to meet you."

He stares at me in confusion before I get out of the cell again to get my father. 

Loki is now standing up and staring at us. 

I tell Tony's AI to grant my father access to the cell and then we enter. 

Now my dad and Loki are standing face to face. Their expressions don't reveal what they were thinking and I begin to worry. 

This was a bad idea.


	29. Chapter 29

Loki looks at dad suspiciously. 

"Loki... this is my father, Peter. Dad, this is Loki." I introduce them. 

Dad looks at me then back to Loki and then back to me. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Loki holds out a hand and my dad just looks at him, mistrust in his eyes. 

"Why exactly are you in this cell? It's probably not because it's so comfortable in here."

"Come on dad. We've all done things. We've been to prison too." I remind him. 

"Yeah. But Thor is his brother. So he must've done some pretty fucked up shit to still be in here."

I sigh. 

"I betrayed my family many times. And I've killed many people when I tried to take over Midgard." Loki says truthfully. 

"But he also saved people! Loki saved all the people of Asgard when it got destroyed. He saved Thor's life."

My dad doesn't seem impressed. 

"And you two are what? Friends?" Dad asks and I nod. 

He narrows his eyes. 

"I hope that's all."

I gulp. 

"Yes. That's all we are. I'm with Peter."

Dad nods slowly. 

"Alright. Let's get back to the others. It was nice meeting you, Lucky." Dad says and leaves the cell. 

"Sorry..." I mumble to Loki and shoot him an apologetic smile before following my dad. 

————————————————————————

"Why were you so rude to Loki? I thought you wanted to get to know him?" I ask as soon as we are too far away for Loki to hear us. 

"Something's off about this guy." Dad replies. 

"You're ridiculous. I've been spending a lot of time with Loki since I got to earth. He has some issues and he's done things in the past but his heart is in the right place." 

Dad gives me a sad look. 

"Are you sure about that? Or are you just telling that yourself?"

My mouth is open to say something but I don't know what. Maybe dad is right? I know I've given Loki way too many chances. It's just a matter of time until he screws this one up too.

————————————————————————

Dad and I go back to the others and I sit down next to Peter on the couch. 

"How'd it go?" He asks and takes my hand in his. 

"I mean... it could've been worse?" I say but it comes more out like a question. 

"I guess my conversation with your dad will go better. I hope..." I feel Peter's hands getting sweaty. 

"Calm down. My dad seems to accept you. Just call him Starlord, he always loves to be called that even though he told you to call him Peter, and tell him how much you love the movie Footloose. It's his favourite he thinks it's the greatest movie of all time."

"But I don't even like that movie!" Peter squeaks and I laugh. 

"Just pretend you do. There he comes. Try not to be nervous." I tell him. 

He shoots me a panicked look while my father is approaching. 

"Hey, dad!" I greet him and smile. 

"Hey, sweetie. How's your night going so far?" He asks obviously trying to make small talk and seem casual. 

"It's just nice seeing you all again. Even Nebula came! How did you get her to come with you?"

Dad smirks. 

"Don't tell her I told you this but she actually asked to let her come with us. She wanted to surprise you. I guess out of all of us she actually likes you."

I grin and feel Peter tense up next to me. I look at him. He is so unbelievably nervous it would've been funny if I wasn't so worried about him. 

"So Peter... You ready for our little chat now?" Dad asks and Peters head snaps up. 

"Y- yes, sir." He says but doesn't move. 

I push him a little so he would stand up. My dad is leading him outside so they can talk in private. Peter gives me one last panicked look while I give him a thumbs up before he goes outside. 

"Hey, y/n. You alright?" Steve asks and sits down next to me. 

"Yeah. It's just... Peter was so nervous to talk to my dad and now he's out there all alone I just wish I knew what to do to calm him down."

Steve pats my back. 

"He has every reason to be nervous. I know exactly what must go through his mind right now. I mean this is a very important talk. This will decide how your relationship will continue." 

I furrow my eyebrows.

"What do you mean? Our relationship is over when I'm gone. There's no way of saving it. You know it and so does Peter." I say, a little too harsh.

Steve looks at the ground.

"Honestly, y/n, if you love someone you'll find a way to save your relationship. I'm starting to think that maybe the reason you've already given up is Loki."

My head shoots up and I stare at him, surprised.

"I- I don't know what you mean, Steve. Loki and I are friends. And I just don't see why I should keep my hopes up when I know exactly that our relationship is doomed."

Steve looks at me with a blank expression.

"If that's what you say. But I think that one of you is clearly more in love with the other. And we both know who that is." He says leaving me speechless.

What is he thinking? I love Peter just as much as he loves me. Right? 

Before I can say or think anything else I get distracted by laughter coming from behind. I turn around to see my dad and Peter talking like old friends. Dad's hand rests on Peter's shoulder as they step back inside. What the hell?

"Well, Pete, I'm honored. I'll tell you all about it when we have some more time. To be honest I never thought about how my vanishing from earth would affect anyone on it. It's incredible to know that I'm like famous here!" Dad says to Peter who laughs.

"It's been a while ago but I spend a lot of my time in the internet reading about stuff like that. Your case was actually on Buzzfeed Unsolved!" Peter replies excitedly.

What the hell are they talking about?

"Hey, y/n! You never told me your dad was the boy who mysteriously vanished in 1988!" Peter yells from across the room.

I walk towards them and stop when I'm standing in front of them.

"I take it the dad talk wasn't so bad after all?" I ask grinning.

"What? I'm like the coolest dad in the galaxy the word bad doesn't belong in the same sentence as me." Dad says and I roll my eyes.

"Well, coolest dad in the galaxy, it's getting pretty late so we're all going to bed." Tony says from right behind me and makes me jump.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We all get ready for bed. Peter is sleeping in my room tonight although dad isn't very happy about. But given the fact that there aren't enough rooms for them if Peter and I didn't share he agreed.

"What did you and dad talk about?" I ask while changing into my pajamas.

"Uhh you know... Just the regular stuff... Dad talking to the boyfriend... Boyfriend talking to the dad... Just like in the movies." Peter says with a slightly high pitched voice which makes me furrow my eyebrows.

"I'm not even gonna ask why you're lying to me. Again." I say and get under the covers.

"What? I'm not lying to-"

"Save it, Peter. You've been lying about so many things lately. I didn't say anything because I thought you must have a good reason and you're going to tell me when the time's right but I guess I was wrong." 

"Alright fine. I have been lying to you. But trust me I have a very good reason. I'll tell you everything tomorrow I promise." Peter replies and lays down next to me.

I sigh.

"Fine. But only because I love you." I say and cuddle into his chest.

"I love you too."


	30. Chapter 30

Today is the last day. I can't believe it. The year ended way too quickly. And although I want to stay on earth, I'm happy to go back to my old life. My family. 

But my experience isn't completely over yet. Tony planned a huge farewell party for me and he didn't bother keeping it a surprise. We spend all morning preparing everything for tonight. It's quite stressful but I enjoy the last earthly activity.

"Have you invited your friends yet?" Tony asks while he watches one of his iron armours pushing the couch around and another one cleaning the windows. 

"Yeah, I texted Ned and MJ. They said they'll be here. I think Ned is really excited. Like almost freaking out. You remember Ned, right?" I raise an eyebrow at Tony. 

"Yes, I remember him. But you only invited two people? You know you can invite as many as you like? I want this party to be amazing."

"Uh, yeah, I know. But I don't really want to invite people who don't care about me. Ned and MJ are my friends. Everyone else is just... someone I've met before."

Tony nods understandingly. 

"And also Peter is going to bring aunt May so it's technically more than two people."

Steve and Bucky walk into the room carrying a lot of snacks for tonight. 

"I hope that's enough..." Bucky murmurs before dropping them onto the table. 

"It should be more than enough. But where's the important stuff? Where's the alcohol?" Tony asks and Steve rolls his eyes. 

"We're going to get that right now. It's still in the lobby. The delivery man told me we should've also ordered an ambulance because we'll definitely need that if we're gonna drink that much alcohol tonight." Steve says and I giggle. 

Tony pats my shoulder. 

"I think y/n here is way better than an ambulance. Tonight we're all gonna get wasted." Tony grins and Steve glances at him angrily. 

"All except the underage kids of course." Steve says vigorously. 

"Come on, Capsicle. The earlier they start the better they learn to control it." Tony says. 

"I will not argue with you about this. Let's see what her father has to say about this. He surely knows how the be a responsible adult. Hey, Quill! Got a second?" 

Dad stops flirting with Wanda and walks toward us. I notice Gamora glaring at Wanda and contain my laughter. Dad and Gamora are obviously in love with each other but they're too proud to admit it. It's funny to watch them get jealous when the other one is flirting with someone though. 

"What's up, Captain?" 

"I want to hear your opinion on your daughter and her friends drinking alcohol tonight although they're underaged. I trust you're more responsible than Tony." Steve says and smirks at Tony triumphantly. 

"Of course I am. They definitely won't be drinking alcohol tonight!" Dad says and Steve is about to make a snarky comment when Dad continues. 

"They'll be drowning in it! Tony, I hope you've got enough alcohol to get everyone more than drunk tonight."

Tony smirks. "Of course I do."

Steve is standing there with his chin dropped while Bucky is trying not to laugh. 

Then Steve walks away and murmurs something under his breath.

————————————————————————

The evening comes quick and soon the party starts. Ned and MJ arrive right on time. They are pretty much the only guests we were expecting. Tony really overdid it with the alcohol. We have a lot. I don't mind of course. 

"Oh. My. God. There's Thor! Whoa and Captain America!" Ned squeaks excitedly and I giggle. 

"Calm down, Ned. There's my dad. Let's go say hi." I say and Ned and MJ follow me to my dad. 

"Dad, these are my friends Ned and Michelle."

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Peter Quill. But you might know me as Starlord." He grins and I roll my eyes. 

"What?" Ned asks confused. 

"You got yourself a boyfriend with the same name as your dad?" MJ whispers into my ears and I roll my eyes again.

"Come on guys. Starlord? I saved the whole god damn universe and no one on Terra knows my name? Disappointing." 

"Wait what? You saved the galaxy? Like a superhero? Y/n why the hell didn't you tell us?! And what is Terra?" Ned is freaking out. 

"Sorry guys but I had to keep my real life a secret. So I guess I can tell you guys now. I'm not actually from Missouri. And I'm also not from earth... or Terra as we call it."

MJ and Ned don't know what to say. They're staring at me with blank faces. 

"I knew it! I knew you were something different!" MJ says. 

"Thanks? I guess?"

"So you're an alien! Do you have any powers? Why do you look like a human? Or is that just your shell?" Ned pierces me with questions. 

"I'm half human. I don't know what my mom was. And yes I actually have healing powers. I discovered them not that long ago." I try to be patient with them. Especially Ned since he's known to ask a lot of questions. 

"This is so crazy. I have so many questions. Why didn't you tell us earlier? You'll never be able to answer all of them tonight! This is a disaster!" Ned yells and I laugh. 

"I'd love to answer all of your questions but I want to enjoy my last night here and you guys should too. Go get yourself a drink."

Ned nods and they both go looking for Peter. 

————————————————————————

Some time has past and I'm already a little drunk. But so is everyone else. I had to drink shots with a lot of people and the alcohol really kicked in. I'm stumbling through the room trying to find someone but I don't really know who I am looking for. Suddenly I bump into someone. 

"Sorry." I mumble and turn around to look at the person. 

"M- MJ? You're still here? Awesome!"

"Hey, y/n!" She yells over the music. 

"Can I ask you a question? One that might be a little weird?" She asks me. 

"Uhh yeah. Sure go ahead girl."

"I know Loki lives here. Can I meet him?"

I freeze. It's like my brain forgot how to work. 

"Y/n? Can I meet Loki?"

"Uhh yeah. Yeah. Just... follow me."

I try to find my way through the room, bumping into people.

"You know... this is kinda embarrassing but I'm a little drunk so I'll tell you. I think Loki is super attractive. I mean I like mysterious guys anyway and to be honest older men are kind of sexy..." MJ confesses to me while we're making our way to the cells. 

I feel dizzy. Not because of the alcohol. I grab someone's drink that is just standing on a table and finish it in one sip. The taste of vodka makes me feel better. I blend out MJ's rambling about Loki. I can't stand it anymore. 

We reach the hallway with the cells where the music is just a faint noise in the distance. 

"... and I know I've only ever seen him on TV but this guys is a god. I mean he looks like one and actually is one. That's..."

"You know what he did right? That he's dangerous? He could kill you." My voice is cold. I am exaggerating a little bit but somehow I can't stand the thought of MJ liking Loki. 

"I know. But I talked to some people tonight. And they told me he's not a real threat anymore. And that you're his friend." 

I close my eyes for a second to process everything. 

"Alright. Let's go. He's in the cell at the end of the hallway." I open my eyes again and walk toward his cell. MJ is trailing behind excitedly. 

"I can see him. Wow he's so attractive. I love his long dark hair and-"

"I get it MJ!" I snap and keep walking. 

We reach the cell and Loki looks up. He's sitting in the corner reading a book. 

"Y/n. To what do I owe the pleasure?" 

"Hey. I wanted to introduce you to my friend. That's Michelle." 

She steps forward from behind me. I can tell Loki is interested. He stands up and gets closer to her. Then he bows, takes her hand and plants a kiss on it. 

"I am truly delighted to meet you. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Loki. Prince of Asgard."

I roll my eyes. He is still holding her hand while Michelle is blushing like crazy. 

"It's an honor to meet you, Loki. I've heard great things about you."

I raise my eyebrows at her and even Loki looks a little surprised for a second. After all, the things he did weren't that great. 

I clear my throat at the sight of him still holding her hand. 

"Well, Michelle, I hope you're happy now. Can we go?" I ask annoyed. 

"Umm... I don't know. I guess we can. Bye Lo-"

"Oh please. Feel free to stay. I'd love to get to know more about such a beautiful mortal like you." Michelle blushes at his words. 

"Y/n. We don't want to bother you. You may go back to the party you're having. I think Michelle and I will have a lovely time together."

I stare at Loki. I don't know what to say. Is he serious right now?

Suddenly Michelle gets up and comes closer.

"It's not a problem. You can go. I'm not scared of him. And who knows where this is going." She whispers into my ear and then wiggles her eyebrows at me. 

I'm starting to get furious. Why would Michelle think something would happen between her and Loki tonight? My anger takes over and I snap at her. 

"Fine. I hope you enjoy yourself. But don't come crying for help when something happens."

Without another word I leave the cell and go back to the others. All I need right now is a drink. Or maybe two. 

————————————————————————

I stand in the corner of the room with a drink in my hand watching the people I love having fun. Meanwhile I am on the verge of crying. I didn't expect the effect Loki still has on me. Do I still have feelings for him? Maybe more than I thought? 

Peter is talking to Tony and Ned on the other side of the room. He looks so happy. Like he isn't even thinking about us. Our relationship is basically over. Maybe it's for the best. Especially now that I've noticed how I still feel about Loki. But Peter is never gonna find out. I am not going to make him feel worse than he already will after we break up.

I take a sip of my drink and keep watching everyone. It's been an hour since I left Loki's cell and MJ still hasn't returned. The alcohol is flowing through my system making me unable to think straight. 

Then suddenly a familiar face catches my attention. MJ. She sees me and comes over. 

"Hey, y/n. Thanks for letting me meet Loki but I thought it was time to come back. Tonight is about you and not about him. Besides maybe Peter can make a deal with Tony Stark to let me visit Loki sometime after you're gone." Michelle tells me. 

I feel it again. Anger . But I try not to show it. 

"Yeah, maybe... I'm gonna use the restroom. See you later, ok?" 

Without waiting for a reply I walk away. But I don't go to the restroom. I go straight to Loki's cell. 

————————————————————————

Not hesitating I directly enter his cell, a drink still in my hand. Loki turns around obviously surprised to see me. 

"Y/n? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same fucking thing, asshole!" I yell. 

"Beg your pardon?"

"Oh fuck you, Loki!" Tears are filling my eyes now. 

"Calm down. Whatever I did wrong, I am sorry." He says calmly, coming closer slowly.

I close my eyes trying to stop the tears from falling. The soft touch of his hand against my cheek calms me down but then my drunk self takes over again and I slap his hand away. 

"Please, just tell me what I did." Loki whispers. 

"Why don't you ask your precious, beautiful, mortal Michelle what you did!" I snap at him. 

"Oh, so that's what this is about. You're jealous." He smirks. 

I stare at him blankly before I get angry again. 

"Don't try to change the subject! I'm not jealous! I just think it's... it's immature to flirt so excessively with her just so you can try to make me jealous!"

Loki keeps smirking. 

"Oh, but if that's what I was doing it must've worked."

"That's- I- No- oh just fuck you, Loki! I sometimes just want to slap your fucking face!"

"Then do it." 

I stare at him for a second before I slap him. 

"Is that all you got? Pathetic."

"Fuck you!" I yell and slap him again. 

"Come on! A baby could hit harder!" He raises his voice. 

"Fuck you and your perfect hair!" I slap him again. 

"Fuck you and your perfect cheekbones!" Again. 

"And fuck you and your stupid lips that make me wanna kiss you!" I scream and slap him across his face with full force. 

His smirk vanishes and is replaced by a shocked expression. 

He opens his mouth to say something but before he can I slam my lips on his. It feels good. It feels so god damn good to kiss him again after such a long time. 

I put all the desperation I felt for the past months into the kiss and the way he kisses me back makes sure I know how desperate he has wanted to do this as well. 

"You know it's kind of kinky. You wanting me to slap you." I mumble through the kiss and he just grins. 

We sink onto the bed and keep making out for a few seconds before Loki pulls away. I try to pull him back but he resists. 

"I'm sorry, love, but I do not want to take advantage of you being drunk." 

"You're not. I want this." I assure him and grab his neck to pull him down but again, he resists. 

"I am afraid this is the alcohol speaking and not you." I roll my eyes at his words. 

"Loki, I promise you it's not. But even if it's the alcohol it shouldn't matter. You're the god of mischief. You shouldn't let this stop you from getting what you want."

"But-" My lips shut him up and he finally gives in. 

We keep kissing and I don't think about the party that is still going or about Peter who is still technically my boyfriend at that exact second. It's just me and Loki in that moment. 

Until...

"Oh. My. God. It's finally happening!"

Loki and I immediately pull away. 

"Steve?" I ask surprised trying to make my eyes focus on the person standing outside of the cell. 

"Hey, that's me! Hi, y/n!" Steve waves awkwardly. 

"Umm... what are you doing here?" I ask. 

"I'm glad you asked! Tony sent me on a mission to find you and get you back to the others because the great Starlord wants to leave soon." He seems pretty drunk. 

"Wait what!?" I jump up and trip over my own feet because I am still drunk as well but before I hit the ground Loki catches me. 

"Thanks..." I mumble. 

I look up at him and then it hits me. This is the last time I am going to see him in a long time. 

"I guess this is a goodbye." I whisper and a tear escapes my eye but he is quick to wipe it away. 

"I'll be out of this cell soon. And then I'll come looking for you. I promise." Loki presses his lips against my forehead. 

I make my way toward the glass to exit the cell but before I do I turn around and pull him down for one last kiss. I don't care that Steve can see us. He is way too drunk to remember it anyway. 

"I'll be back. And I'm gonna get you out of here. That's my promise to you." I whisper before leaving the cell once and for all. 

"Y/n, you made it!" Steve squeals and pulls me into a hug before starting to lead me back to the others. 

"Yes, Stevie, it was just a few steps, I made it." I giggle. 

"What did you mean with 'it's finally happening'?" I ask hesitantly. 

"You and Loki of course! I was rooting for you two from day one. You're so adorable I wanna die!" 

Steve is definitely very very drunk. 

"Well, thanks. But you know I'm technically still with Peter so please promise not to tell anyone." I beg him. 

"Anything for my favourite boat!" 

"What?" I ask confused. 

"Isn't that what kids call it when they like two people together? Boat?" 

I start laughing when I realise what he means. 

"Do you mean ship? To ship someone? Did Peter tell you about that?"

"No. Bucky told me. And I think he learned that from the princess I told you about."

"Well, it's ship and not boat. But I feel honoured that we're your favourite ship." I smile. 

We get back to the others. The music is playing quietly in the background while they're waiting for me. 

"Finally! Where have you been?" Tony asks. 

"Um... just saying goodbye to Loki."

"And that took you over an hour?"

"I lost track of time. Sorry."

"It's alright. At least you're back now. Because this is where we say goodbye."

I smile at him and look at all the people I learned to love over this past year. 

"We have prepared a little gift for you. Don't think we would just let you go empty handed." 

"You didn't have to. You've spent enough money on me already."

"That's why it's just a little tiny gift. It's not that much. But it's something. Come on, Manchurian candidate, get your ass over here."

I'm confused who he means until Bucky stands up. Must be one of the stupid nicknames Tony always comes up with. 

Bucky hands me a little box and signals for me to open it. 

Inside is a cassette with 'Awesome Mix Vol.3' written on it. 

"No way! How did you know-"

"You told Peter about the cassettes your dad owns at the beginning of the year. And together we all collected a few songs we thought you might enjoy. And your Spotify playlist was also helpful." Bucky chuckles. 

I take a little note out of the box. It includes all the songs that are on the cassette. 

Awesome Mix Vol. 3  
1\. All Star - Smash Mouth  
2\. Old Time Rock & Roll - Bob Seger   
3\. Don't Stop - Fleetwood Mac  
4\. Seven Nation Army - The White Stripes  
5\. Time is on my Side - The Rolling Stones  
6\. Paranoid - Black Sabbath  
7\. Another One Bites The Dust - Queen  
8\. Everybody Wants To Rule The World - Tears For Fears  
9\. Hotel California - Eagles  
10\. Dancing In The Moonlight - Toploader  
11\. Far Far Away - Slade  
12\. Wig Wam Bam - Sweet  
13\. The Things We Do For Love - 10cc  
14\. Back In Black - AC/DC

"This is amazing! Thank you so much guys I really appreciate it." I can't stop smiling. Although it's just a small present it's better than anything I could've imagined.

"I'm happy you like it, kid." Tony smiles and pats me on the back. 

Then comes the time to say goodbye. I hug everyone and shed a few tears. The hardest people to say goodbye to are Bucky, Steve, Wanda, Natasha, Tony and Ned and MJ. But then comes the hardest goodbye of them all. 

Peter. 

I'm already crying a little bit from saying goodbye to everyone else so I'm pretty emotional. 

Although I am still kinda drunk I feel bad because of what happened between me and Loki. That's why I'm slightly happy to leave now. To leave Peter. 

"Thank you, Peter. For everything. You made my year on earth unforgettable. And I- I wish this wasn't a goodbye." I say and take his hands in mine. 

"It's not a goodbye, y/n."

"Peter... I know we've been talking about this day for a while now. But we both know it is a goodbye. And we have for a while now."

I start crying. But to my surprise Peter is not. In fact he is doing the complete opposite. He's smiling. 

"Trust me, y/n, this is definitely not a goodbye."

His behaviour makes me really mad. 

"Look, Peter. I don't want to do this in front of everyone but I don't know why you're not even remotely affected by this. We're breaking up right now. And you're just smiling. And you know we'll probably never see each other again. At least not for a very long time."

He is grinning. 

"It's not a goodbye."

I roll my eyes. 

"Oh really and why on earth would you think that?"

He smiles. It's like everyone around us is holding their breath. 

"Because I'm coming with you."


End file.
